My World
by hopefulbutterfly
Summary: This is the story of the sucky life of Hannah, she hast lost faith in herself and she just lives because of someone else s sake. But everything changes when that person arrives. Please read this, i made it inspired, is better than it looks give it a try
1. The Meeting

_OK HI GUYS!! CALL ME RANI-CHAN this is my first story, is based on my imagination so please dont copy this it took me along time to do this. This is my first story is better that it looks in the summary so well ill let you enjoy bye!^^_

**The Meeting**

It was hard not to believe that I was alive. My life kept showing me things I couldn't understand. They were strange, bizarre, and horrible I just thought it was all a nightmare, but as always, it wasn't a lie, it was my sad and unbelievable reality.

Then the school bell rang and I woke up. I was dreaming of my perfect world; A world where I can just be myself without having to lie or fake that I'm fine, when really I'm not. As usual, I got out of the classroom and went straight to my locker. God, I really hated all these damn people who think they're so perfect while making others feel bad about themselves. I took my books and walked to my next class. Wouldn't it be great to be free of everything that ties you down? I mean, is so hard to keep a façade up. To be for example, Elizabeth Mackenzie, god she is such a geek. She's like always getting the higher notes in school and getting the most academic awards. I sometimes wonder how people would react if she failed an exam.

Just as I was entering to my next class, a jerk just pushed me and maked my books scattered across the floor. God this guys are such assholes, I can't believe girls actually like them. They make me want to throw up.

I sat at my usual spot, and received the same damn freaking you-are-weird look, I just don't get it, because I dress in black clothing, listen to heavy metal and draw sad things; it doesn't mean I don't have feelings. I can hear, feel and see perfectly clear. This is another reason why I hate my reality.

It sucks.

Everyday is the same, I enter school and everybody gives me the look. It goes on like that all the whole damn day. If it wasn't for my friend, Rina, my life would be fully miserable. I guess you could say she's my best friend, but if you ever saw her with me, we are like opposite poles. She's so smart, pretty, and everybody loves her. BUT ME? It's like GOSH LOOK AWAY.

I'm not beautiful. I'm an average teenager that has long black hair with dyed red tip. I am thin, average height, and suck academically.

My chemistry teacher, Mr. Marks, entered the room, and as always nobody pays attention to him. Well, nobody, except for Rina. She's always so nice and so cute... Every Tuesday, he comes in and says "good morning," and as always Darcy Reynolds is gushing about anything blond-like.

"A yeah I remember that was like omg!" She really isn't that goddess-like, but because we're good people we will let her think that. Oh and now Stacy Marbles is going to complain about how she didn't study for the chemistry test today.

"I can't believe I didn't study!! It was today!! How come I forgot it?? Damn!" How predictable. This time, Miss Goodness speaks.

"Hey Mr. Marks! Have you heard of it Hannah?" Her parents are rich, so I always wonder why she even bothers to hang out with me.

"What? That I'm a freak? For your information that's not the hottest news Rina." I spoke in a really irritated tone cause it's the damn truth and I'm sick of it.

"Don't be silly! About the new guy?" she said really enthusiastically; don't tell me another jerky is coming. This can't get worst.

Everyday is the same I enter to school everybody shows me the look I just told you and is like that all the damn day!!! I can't believe it!! They are totally jerks!!!!!

"No, I haven't. I guess he's just another jerk added to jerk land" I grumbled

"Don't be so hopeless! Maybe he's different!" She retorted back at me with a smile.

Are you blind Rina? Can't you see how everybody looks at me? "Yeah maybe," I replied, not smiling.

Mr. Marks cleared his throat. "So I want to present you the new student from the private academy of Welchester, this is Anthony Maxwell. Please treat him with greatest respect, ok guys?" He looked around the room and then turned towards Anthony. "Now Anthony I'm going to show you your desk, hmmm." Oh god he looked at me.

"He seems nice," Rina said.

Look at all those fake girls staring at him like food, it's pathetic. I can't stand them they are just too annoying; Well nothing can change them, their too dumb. I laughed to myself. I hope the new jerky behaves cause I can't stand another bully or seriously like for real I will kick his ass. I know how to defend myself so I won't stop. Let's see how things go.

As I grumbled in my mind of how annoying Rina can sometimes be, Mr. Marks indicates to Anthony his seat. "Mmmmm, Anthony why don't you seat next to Hannah, that seat is available"

"Thanks" he said flatly.

WHAT THE HELL! Why is he going to seat right next besides me?!

Damn Mr. Marks! Never mind this will help me see what can of jerky he is. Maybe my day will get better. Let's see what he can do.

"Excuse me" he said in a very I-am-so-freaking-polite way.

At least he is polite; I give him credit for that. Only this time

As class starts, I sit in a way my face is hidden behind Karl Stuart. He is the quarterback of the football team, and start to travel to my world, where as always, Alex is waiting for me. Just by thinking that I'm only seconds of being with him gives me chills.

So here I am again, in my perfect world. Where everything is perfect!

A place where I can have fun and be so DAMN HAPPY!!!

GOD

I haven't told you, have I?

Oh My God!

I'm so sorry!

I forgot to explain you about my world. Well to be honest "my perfect world" is a place I invented like a year or two ago. This is the place where I go to distract myself or "shield myself" from the reality. This place is like my home far from home, is a world of mine that, to be honest it's not different as the original human world, but it has one thing that makes it perfect.

Alex

In my happy and dark world, Alex is my boyfriend, and he is sooooooooo HOT! Ha ha ha

Right now we are so happy enjoying our picnic. We are seated on a blanket looking at the sunset and at the early stars….he says im beautiful and he leans to…

Suddenly as the wind, Mr. Marks turns and asks me a question, and as usual im dreaming, when he notices that im sleeping he shouts at me.

"HANNAH WAKE UP!!!" he shouts at me like I was dog.

"OH…YEAH…WHAT?" I answer obviously showing that I was distracted, or the truth that I was dreaming with my Alex. As Mr. Marks scolds me the rest of the classroom chuckles, as if I was clown.

What a joke

After everybody shuts up and Mr. Marks continues the class, someone whispers to me. Which gives me chills cause nobody ever dared to do that.

"Do you this all the time?" he says as he chuckles. I can't recognize the voice. Who could it be? Oh, wait I know who it is.

Damn I slept again! But it is because Alex is just so perfect and wonderful…"What do you want" I said in a what-the-heck-are-you-doing tone. He just chuckled. It feels really weird not to be ignored.

"Do you this all the time?" He said trying really hard to laugh. I can tell by his voice he was trying to be polite. Im impressed that he is trying to be like that with me, because before him nobody even hided their repulsion to me. I was already used to that.}

"Why? Do you have any problem with that?" I said matter-of-factly.

"No, I really don't care about that. Is just that you were talking about some Alex guy?

I don't really know, but it was funny to look at you though" he said. He seemed he was having fun with my daydreaming. I will have also fun if he wasn't irritating me to death.

"To be sincere, not everyone thinks the same way as you do" I confessed

"Really? How weird" he said and that was the end of our little chitchat of the day. I haven't seen him since this morning. When the class finished he automaticly, as if nothing happened, headed out of the classroom, and I never saw him again.

That was one of the weirdest classes ever! I mean he actually talked to me, as if I was a normal person. Of course I am one, but he actually didn't care about my physic as the others did. I was wrong about him is hard to admit it, but he is not a jerky at all. Perhaps because is his first day? Honestly I am shocked. I can't believe this is actually happening. But who knows maybe tomorrow he will act as all the 527 other jerks. Except for Rina. I hope that doesn't happen, but im not superman to stop that so as I said in the morning I'll have to wait.

That day passes as always. At lunch I am impressed of how that Anthony guy seats at the "super dull" table, that tables is where the mega jerkys are located. As for me I seat with Rina, in a table where she sometimes seat with other girls. I don't really care about that cause I always spent my lunch daydreaming, yes daydreaming, about Alex.

When the lunch finishes I run like nuts to my locker and then to the bathroom to change into my Gym clothes. You may be wondering why I am so enthusiastic about Gym, and the reason is that this class gives me the opportunity to kick some Blondie and jerky ass. I can't hide my happiness. I am so ready to kick ass!

As I warm up. Mr. Jones announces that today we are playing dodge ball. Great. Now my day is perfect. Thanks to Mr. Jones of course, and also because of Alex, and to that Anthony guy. I hard to admit it. Anyways now the tiring stuff comes.

The teammates selection.

As usual I'll have to wait for the team to be completed, so Mr. Jones can put me in one. I don't really care in which team I am, I am just desperate to start the game

My revenge! This game will become a revenge to all those Blondies and jerkys. HA HA HA. The ones that were up to choosing where Miranda Rawson and…..

Anthony Maxwell

"Ok Miranda, you chose first" Mr. Jones said. As he said this I was warming up and cursing the damn blonds in my head. I know. That's not really appropriated, but hey at least I was happy.

"Umm…….Johnny" she said doubting. To be real, Miranda liked Johnny, but Johnny didn't. He is a jerk.

"Anthony, your turn" Mr. Jones said

"I chose Rina" he said pretty bored

"Thank you very much Anthony" she said pretty enthusiastic. That makes me want to puke. Her enthusiasm is like, so freaking annoying sometimes!

"Your welcome" he said politely

At least Rina is happy. People treat her kindly and always chose her anything and this Anthony guy is no exception. The reason why everybody likes Rina is because she is very kind and nice.

Also she is the only one that actually talks to me and that doesn't thinks that I am a complete weirdo. She says I am just a normal person with different tastes.

Lie

I am not really sure what to think about this.

I mean, sometimes I wonder if she is nice because she is being polite or that she really mean it.

"Samantha" Miranda says. She and Samantha are friends and they always gossip about stupid stuff. It totally freaks me out.

"OMG! Thanks! OMG!" she shouts like she has won the lottery or something like that. It completely annoys me.

"Hannah" he says like it was normal thing. Everybody gets in shock. Imagine what my reaction was. The same as the others. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was, again, dreaming.

"Oh My God! How cool! Hannah? Hannah?" Rina says really excited. It didn't matter she was excited. I was in complete shock.

"HANNAH! WAKE UP!" Mr. Jones shouted because of my lack of reaction. But hey! If that happened to you, wouldn't you react the same way?

"OH…What?" was all I could manage to answer.

"You are on Anthony's team. NOW MOVE!" he ordered. I couldn't even complain I just walked where Anthony was and stayed freeze.

Ok what have just happened? Haven't he noticed the way people treat me and the way I look? Is he blind or what?

God this is soooooo freaking weird! Anyways is good to be chosen before being the last one, somehow I am thanked to Anthony.

Until now he seems nice, and he is being really cool with me. Maybe he is different, but who knows. We will see that.

Now after all this damn confusion I have to focus myself of my main goal:

Kicking the blondies ass!

"Ok guys get started…….Now!" Mr. Jones said. I didn't hesitate; I grabbed the first ball and started kicking the blondies ass. As always everybody, at the beginning, freaked out by looking at me, but then they started to get serious and they also played. I have to admit without these guys the game wouldn't be this fun.

Look at this Alex, isn't this just perfect!? Hitting like crazy all those damn blondies. Too bad im too fast for those jerky to hit me. Omg this is soooo much better than watching any horror movie!

"OK guys stop! The class is over! See you tomorrow" he said as he played the whistle. It's a shame that the class has finished, I guess the blondies have luck. Only for today ha ha ha

"Bye Mr. Jones! Common Hannah!" Rina shouted to me. She was in a hurry because besides that she was taking me to my lessons she had a romantic dinner with her boyfriend. Michael. He is a good guy. So she wanted to go and get ready. Yeah 5 hours aren't enough to get ready.

"Yeah yeah im going" I said disappointed because the class had ended. The truth is that this day wasn't bad at all; I got to kick some blondies ass! My revenge is complete!

Dammit! Look at the time! Now Mrs. Mendez is really going to punish me! I got to get ready for my piano class!

I haven't told you before, but I have been playing the piano since I was 5 years old.

At first I totally hated it, but as time passed I got to love it. I compose songs and also play in concerts, but that's my major secret. Not my no-one-can-know secret. Is just that I don't want the jerkys to find out about this because they will laugh of me. Anyways the only one who knows this, besides my family, is Rina, she has been very supportive with me about this. She also attends to my concerts every time! That's why she is my best friend.

"Hannah! Hannah!" someone shouted behind me. Who could it be? It's not Rina that's for sure. Who the heck is shouting my name then? Like I was a dog! That person is going to have serious problems, if he or she doesn't tell me the reason of shouting my name!

Oh My God!

I can't believe it. Why is this happening to me again?

"Hey Hannah" Anthony said in a very I'm-so-innocent voice.

"Hey" I said matter-of-factly. Why is he talking to me? Did he make a bet or something?

"Where are you going?" he said. Why is he asking this? This day is officially the weirdest day ever!

"Why do you care? To be honest, it has nothing to do with you" I said as I walked to the parking lot to meet Rina. Ok I am being mean to this poor guy, but I can't let my guard down. He may seem nice, but because I don't know him enough, I can't tell if he is or not. So that's why I won't take any risks. I will have my guard up until I decide what to think about him.

"Oh is because I am new in the city so, I was wondering if you could show me around?" he said in a very innocent tone.

"Umm I don't know. I am very busy these days" I said, showing him I had no intentions of being friends with him. What's up to this guy? I mean I appreciate that he is being very kind and that stuff, but I have never ever seen in this school or outside of it, this kind of attitude. Is really mysterious.

"At least can you show me where to catch the bus, of course if you aren't too busy for answering me this irrelevant question" He said this in the classical teasing-you tone.

Does he lives in another planet or what! Is not hard to look where to get the damn bus! Just looks for the damn sign! Is he stupid or what? "Of course I have time, just walk straight over here and there is the bus stop. See? I said irritated.

"OH I see. Thanks for arranging your busy schedule and showing me this. I really appreciate this. Thanks and see you tomorrow. Bye! He said in a very polite-annoying tone.

IDIOT! "No problem! Bye!" I said. After I watched mi cell clock I ran to the parking lot to meet Rina because, again, I was going late.

"Shoot! LOOK AT THE TIME! Mrs. Mendez is going to kill me if I don't make it in time to the class. Dammitt!" I said pissed in Rina´s van.

"This happens every day. What were you doing?" she asked not really interested of any reason of my normal delay.

"Nothing" I said trying to hide my surprise.

"Oh, ok. Still Hannah you know you have to be in time. I can drive you and stuff, but you know, I am not a magician. So could you please arrive on time tomorrow?" she said.

"Ok. I solemnly promise I will try to be early" I said chuckling.

"Ok" she said chuckling too.

The entire way from school to the academy, Rina and I made jokes and laughed like crazy. After that little and funny journey, we arrived to the academy. Rina left me there and then she went to her house to get ready for her date with Michael.

As I entered the classroom I saw it.

My favorite piano.

My black upright piano. This piano is really antique, but it sounds like it was new.

**So what did you guys thought? **

**Do you like it? **

**PLease review i need to see if people like it!!!**

**Bye!**

**Rani-chan **


	2. The Meeting part 2

This piano has like a magic spell on me. It makes me remember very happy things. One of them, my granny.

She used to play the piano for me, when I was sad. Now that she is no longer alive, I play everyday a tune for her. Her favorite melody was Claire de Lune, I still can't understand why she did like it, but that doesn't matter to me. I play it everyday for her. I sometimes don't play it for my granny. Sometimes I play it for myself; it makes me feel in peace.

Alex, are you listening to my song?

Isn't it beautiful? Today I'm playing it because it something good happened. Is hard to believe, but indeed this situation is real.

There is this guy named Anthony, he is new at school. For the first time someone treated me like a normal person. I am so, so…

I can't even describe the joy I feel because of this. It's so wonderful.

Playing the piano helps me chill.

Today im playing Love Story from Beethoven. This exquisite melody is nice and calm, but at some parts it transforms from a sweet melody into an intense one. Right now this melody im playing is my warm up. Im getting ready for the Christmas concert. So I got to have my fingers well prepared because im playing one of the hardest melodies in the whole program, the 8th Symphony of Chopin. Thanks to Mrs. Mendez im halfway of getting the melody dominated. Im still having a lot of work left, but I know I will rock at it!

This feeling is completely different of what I always feel. This piano makes me feel in a way I have never experienced before. This always happens when I play the piano. This feeling makes me think of everything more clearly. Makes me think that there is always a solution or a reason for the things that revolve around me. It makes me think that my life is not as horrible as I use to say, but it is.

The main problem starts on my family. I live with my mother and my little sister. My father left us when my mother was pregnant of Sophia, my little sister. To help my mother economically, I have a part-time job. I always wonder how my life will be if my dad didn't leave us. Will we be happy? Will I be happy? Will Sophia be ok? Until now I don't have any answers, but I know one thing for sure.

I don't want my father to appear. I want him to be lost as he always is because we don't need him. We are happy just the way we are.

"WOW! Good job Hannah im really feeling your piece. Is beautiful, keep working! Mrs. Mendez said as always. She is my piano teacher since I was 5. At first she thought I wouldn't be able to play even a simple piece, but with the years she admits I am one of her best students.

"Thanks! I appreciate your opinion, but I still need to practice a lot. Im not quite sure if I am ready to the concert. So that's why im going to practice harder to be sure." I said really enthusiastic.

"Oh Hannah you never change. Still your piece is very beautiful. Did something good happen today?" Mr. Mendez said very curious.

"Ha ha. Why do you ask Mrs. Mendez?" I said getting nervous and curious at the same time. How weird to feel like this.

"No, for no special reason is just that you seem… happy" sha said in her proud-mother tone.

"Oh, you think?" was all I could manage to say. This was making me feel a bit uncomfortable. Why?

"Well, yes I do. Ha ha" she said. "I better leave you. Keep going you are doing just fine, but pay attention to the tempo here is allegro and here in this sad tune you have to play it arpeggio. Ok? She said. She is one of the best piano teachers. She is really good.

"Ok and thanks" I said happy because my melody was taking form.

The two things that ended my happy hour are that: one, the piano lessons are over; Two, I have to go to work.

As I walked towards my job, I noticed that the place was really calm. Its not usual quiet. I wonder why, maybe because is early or not.

I can't believe it! Why is this sign here?!

As I try o enter to the café, I notice a sign that says that the café is closed. What the Heck? Why did nobody told me anything? Can't this day go normally? A while I ago I was just so damn happy and now this happens. What am I going to do now? I work part-time on a café. My boss is called Jane she was the one who told me that I can come to work half shift. She is a good person, but that doesn't means she can just ignore me!

"Oh! Hey Han!" Jane said as i tried to open the door by force.

"Hi Jane. Can you explain me what the heck is going on?" I said sourly as I stopped fighting with the door. "Why didn't you at least call me?"

"I called to your house twice, but no one picked up" she said a bit sad.

"Sorry, my bad, but can you explain me what's going on? I said a bit scared that I had made Jane sad. I can't afford making her sad when she has been really kind to me. I am really thanked to her.

"Well, someone bought the café and yesterday they kicked us out. I'm so sorry Han I know how much you need this job, but I can't do anything. They just won't agree. I tried to talk to them, to at least let us be here and offered them to pay something, but they didn't agree. They just told me to remove my stuff from this place." She said between sobs. I can't understand. Damn bastards!

"No, is fine Jane. Ill find another job, I mean I just have to look in the right place on the newspaper. So please don't worry im going to be just fine" I said trying to make her feel better. Yes sure I can't even convince myself "But what about you? What are you going to do" I asked her worried because I know she has a little girl and she has to maintain her.

"Me? Oh don't worry for me I am also going to be fine. Haven't I told you? Im getting married! So my fiancée and I are going to move. So don't worry about me, but I know you will so please Han if you have any problems just call me" she said really worried.

I don't know how this will go, but I have to try if not Sophia… No I have to do it no matter what! "Sure, but don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Don't make that poop face ok?" I said to stop making her worry.

"OK. Take care I have to go, but let's stay in touch ok?" she said thoughtfully

"Sure!" was I could say without making me look suspicious.

"I have to go now, im sorry…." She said trying hard not to cry. Not in front of me. I guess.

"Is fine, go! I'll go home too. Im in a new mission right now, I'm going to search for new jobs so don't worry. We'll see ya later then!" I said trying to make her happy.

"Ok and oh Hannah ……" she said a bit nervous.

"Yes?" I said trying to read her face so I could decipher what was she going to say.

"Please take care" she said. She sounded a bit disappointed and sad, but there was some hope in the bottom of what she meant. It made me happy.

"Ok! Bye!" I said trying hard not to cry. Of course my voice broke, but she didn't realize that. Thank God she didn't payed attention.

"Bye!" I said as I runned to escape that place full of sadness.

SHOOT! NOW WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? I thought this as I runned back home. First I have to go and find another job, which is going to be really hard.

Oh Alex if you where her what would you do?

I can search in the newspaper and look for jobs. That's the easy part. The hard one is that how am I going to convince this new boss to let me work part-time. That's the thing that's going to be the challenge for me.

What can I do? Well if it's impossible, I'll have to work the whole time. I know is going to be hard, but if it's necessary I'll have to leave the piano lesson and maybe miss some days of school. I don't care what I have to do, but I have to get another job now!

Oh well, I have to go home and tell mom. I can't tell her. It will make her worry even more. Probably this is the best idea, but I still feel a little uncomfortable not telling her this. It's going to be hard, but I have to keep it a secret. As I made this last thought a promise, I entered to my house.

Ah sweet home….

As I arrive home I thought of a fake façade for my face. Here we go. Oh god how will this end?

Better this work "HI I'm home!" I said trying to sound as convincible as I can.

"OH, hi honey!" my mom said as she got ready to go to work. My mom took several jobs. She is a super woman I can't believe she is my mother. Im so glad I have her.

"HI Han!" Sophia said. She is my little sister.

"Hi how are you all?" I said. Emphasizing this question especially on Sophia.

"Good" mom and Sophia said at unison. This make me laugh really hard.

"Today I had no pain, that's so good!" she said smiling at me.

"Indeed!" I said relieved and actually happy.

"Yeah! Honey, I have to go to my job. Can you take care of her?" she asked distracted and hurried.

"Sure mom! Don't worry; go, I'll take care of her!" I said happy about the fact that Sophia was ok.

"YAY! Can I have spaghetti for dinner Han?" she said pleading.

"Yeah! Ill make it right away!" I said relieved that I found some dorky excuse to be able to think in something else.

"OK girls take care, bye!" Mom said as she walked outside into a sea of worries and stress.

"BYE MOM!" we said at unison. This make us laugh even harder.

"OK let's make the spaghetti" I said happy as I putted the apron on me. I know is hard to imagine, but the only two things I'm good at are: cooking and playing the piano.

"Yay! Han why are you sad?" she said. The only thing that kinda bothered me from Sophia is that she was really intuitive so she realized that I was worried for something.

Dammit she got it…"Me? Why do you say that?" I said trying to act natural, but of course I wasn't a good actress. This time I just prayed that she wouldn't notice.

"Is because you are have a face that shouts, IM SO FREAKING WORRIED!" she said looking me in the eyes

"OH...Well is not that im worried, is just that…."Invent something Hannah invent something… "Is just that today at the piano classes I remembered Granny, but that's it! But im fine ok? Please don't tell mom" I pleaded.

"OK still you know you can tell me anything ok?" she said moving her watchful eyes back into the TV. Thank god she buy that. Oh god I don't know how much I will stand this….

I can't tell you this even if I wanted "OK!" was all I could say in a I'm-happy-everything-is-perfect tone.

Oh my! I forgot to explain you the I'm-worried-about-Sophia part. You will be wondering what's wrong with Sophia. Well she has leukemia, which is cancer on the blood .When she was born, the doctor diagnosed her with that, so she has been sick all her life. Because of that, my mom and I took as many jobs as we could to get enough money to buy all her medicines and take her to chemo and that stuff. Every day I just wake up and I pray that she is still with us.

I always wonder why does she has to suffer, she is such a good girl. I know everybody has their bad times and gets mad, but still she is just a very kind and adorable girl.

Still she has to suffer. Why? Why her?

It doesn't matter if I cry, it's worthless, she will die not matter what we do. That's the reality, but I know that with the medicines she maybe just maybe last a little longer with us. I don't care the amount of time she will have left, I just want to say good-bye.

That's what I want to do is she dies. I know she will die. I'm not stupid, but I just want to say goodbye to her. That's my wish. I don't know why I have to do this, but I just want her to remember me.

As I rethink of what am I going to do when she...goes…? I clean the kitchen and do my homework (not that I really care about school and that stuff, but I don't want my mom to have a heart attack because of my lack of responsibility). As I go upstairs to sleep I think of my day, which was awful if I may say, and start to prepare myself fro another good night dosis of Alex. Every night I dream of him he is like my guardian angel. OMG I love him so much. It's sort of ridiculous because he actually doesn't exist, but hey some magic won't hurt anyone?

As I crawl in to my bed, I start to pray for Sophie. I want her to be another day with us. She will, I am sure of it because she is strong, but just in case. As I deepen into my world, I feel that Alex is waiting for me. He is willing to give me strength for my next day…

Aghh! This morning really sucks! Is not only because as usually I woke up late and I arrived late at school, but THIS?! What the heck is wrong with the people? I can't believe this! Yesterday Rina and I were like best buds and that stuff and now she doesn't even look at me. What is wrong with her?

This morning she was supposed to pick me up from the hospital, but she didn't appear nor called. I got worried so I decided I will go on bus to school. As I arrive to school I saw her talking with Samantha and Miranda! I got freaked out I have to admit it. I knew she talked to them so I thought she runned late or some lame excuse. When I tried to approach to her she gave me "the look" and told me to get lost because I'm no more her friend. I was shocked, well I am still shocked I just can't believe SHE did this to me...

In chemistry class I just cant hold it anymore I just couldn't talk I looked normal, but inside I was destroyed like if someone had pierced my heart from me .I think im not good enough for her, is it because I am ugly or that I wear black all the time? Is it because I don't have a father or that I don't have money to go shopping and stuff?

Im so lost. I can't think I'm just going to the same stuff trying to find what my mistake was.

Why is this happening to me? Why? Since this morning's event everything went down.

First I woke up in the middle of the night because Sophie was feeling bad, so we took her to the hospital. Then when I waited for her outside the hospital, she didn't come to pick me up. When I finally arrive at the school she was like don't even look at me. What is it with her and with this people?

I can't understand it…. Is the only thing I can think at this point. As I arrived to my next class, Literature with Mr. Ferguson, I sit in my place not caring of what other people may say or think. I don't care anymore of anything I just want to go home. This feeling is weird and it makes me want to cry. Indeed im crying.

I can't hold it anymore I need to leave. So I ask Mr. Ferguson if I can go to the restroom that is a safe place where I can cry without being bothered. I need to get out of here now, or im going to break in sobs, I have to get out of here!

"Mr. Ferguson, Can I go to the restroom?" I said restraining myself from crying.

"Yes you can, just take the pass" he said looking weirdly at my face. I guess I couldn't stop my tears from falling. That's why he looked at me like that. I can't stand another minute there, as soon as I got the pass I just ran off the classroom. I can't be here anymore!

I didn't care. I stayed in the bathroom the rest of that day. I couldn't face the reality; it was just too unreal for me, more than the usual. I cried there all the time. I never stopped; when I tried to I remembered her face and what she said to me "you are not my friend anymore. So get lost" I repeated, but my voice wasn't as acid as hers. Mine was cracked and pained. I heard the girls' conversations, the giggles, the laughs, and the happiness in the bathroom. Everything seemed so bizarre, like I was an outsider. It was horrible.

As the last bell rang, I decided that it was enough crying for the day, so I left the bathroom and went to try to find my stuff. To my surprise Anthony was waiting for me outside of the bathroom. He was listening to his ipod. When he saw me he automatically standed up and approached to me.

"HI Hannah, here are your stuff" ha said as he handed me my back pack. He putted all my books and he also packed my homework. What?

"Thanks" I said shocked because there was one human person after all.

"Are you ok, because you don't seem like" he said concerned. "HE" was concerned for me? O god this can't be real.

"I'm…I'm…I'm not in the mood of talking Anthony" I said. It wasn't totally the truth; I wished I had someone to cry. I wanted so desperately to find that someone who will consolate me, who will hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok. I wanted that so badly.

"It's ok Hannah I'm right here you can cry now" he said hugging me strongly. I just can't believe this is happening. Anthony hugged me suddenly. I just couldn't restrain myself anymore. I cried like I never did. I cried even more than I did in the bathroom. It was uncomfortable, but for a weird reason I couldn't stop feeling a little happy because Anthony was there with me. He was there getting his shirt wet, but he never moved or complained about it.

"Is just that…she can't…..why…..Rina is…." I managed to say between sobs I mean why can't I say a complete sentence? Anyways at that point the only thing that I capable of doing without needing to think was to nod.

"Everything is going to be ok" he said. OMG! He was sooo sweet! I would have been very happy if I wasn't this damn sadness that invaded me.

"Is just that I thought she was my friend, no, she was my best friend, but now I am not sure of what she is to me" I said in a clear but husky voice still hugged by Anthony. Okay he is not a bad guy.

"I know how you feel. I had the same situation, but don't worry now you have someone who you can cry with" he said in a very weird tone I didn't recognized.

"And who is that person if I may ask" I said not caring what the answer was I was so damn sad I didn't cared for anything else.

"Well that person is me of course" he said smiling at me widely. This was it. As soon as I really reason what he just said I saw that he was no ordinary boy. He was a normal and kind person.

Alex have you seen this? This is so wonderful! For the first time I am no longer a weird creature. I'm a normal person that has feelings. He makes me see this now. He is the main reason for my happiness right now.

He is just a friend to me now.

"Are you ok" he said kinda freaked out. O god this new discovery was the reason of my shock. I didn't care anymore of that damn Rina. This is way better!

"Yes I am" I said as I got as far of him as I could. I have to hide this happiness I felt. Because maybe he is just being nice with me so I don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Good" he said smiling again. God this is so embarrassing. Alex I wish you were real sometimes. You'll be a good friend and boyfriend… Oh no I'm blushing…

"Are you ok? Your face is really red. Do you have fever?" he said worried, again.

"NO NO!" I almost shouted because of the embarrassment. O god am I getting crazy?

"Okay let's get up" he said helping me get up. He is such a gentleman.

"Thanks" I said as I picked my stuff. I went straight to the street and started to walk to the bus stop when someone reached me.

"What are you doing?" Anthony said to me. Isn't it obvious? I know he is a good person and that he doesn't mind in others peoples business, but I think he has a good vision and by looking at me he can tell where I am going.

"Well if you haven't noticed I am going to get the bus" I said half pissed half curious. This guy was full of surprises.

"Oh no, a real gentleman don't let ladies alone and less at this hour" he said serious, but with a hint of humor.

I haven't realize that, but as soon as I took a look at the sky I saw that it was already sunset. OMG! How long have I been here? OH NO! MY PIANO CLASSES, MY MOTHER! SOPHIA! Can't this day go any worst?

"Hannah?" he said making me lose my focus.

"Yes? Oh sorry, it's nothing and don't worry about me I going to be ok" I reassured him, and it was the truth after all he made, I feel like nothing happened to me so I was okay after all.

"No way I am letting you go. I'm taking you to your house, besides its getting late and I won't let you be around at this hour and even worst, alone." he said in a tone that make me giggle. "I don't care if you laugh, I'm taking you home" he said also laughing. "I am happy you feel better you looked really bad when you got out of the bathroom. I got really scared. But now you are better and that makes me happy" he finished as he pulled me to a car.

"Wait didn't you go home by bus?" I said remembering the first day I met him. Which was a good day? The end of my happiness to be precise.

"No. I got a car now so, Will you please follow me?" he said. I have to say even if he is nice and that stuff, he is so annoying.

"Okay sir." Is said a bit pissed. Can he just feel the mood? He is such a mood-ruiner.

As we got into his car I notice it wasn't just a car. It was a really modern car. Okay is he trying to say I am better than you? Because if he is trying to, I'm going to kick his ass really hard!

**What do you think?****  
****Remember that this is my firts story so dont look at it with cery crititcal eyes.**

**REVIE REVIEW REVIEW **

**Thanks!!**

**Rani-chan **


	3. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

"Are you mad at me" he said while driving. Jesus he had a good intuition.

"Maybe" I answered really mad at him. He is surely making me mad. Just a while ago I thought he was nice and stuff, but now I really want to punch him.

"Why are you mad? Did I make something bad?" he asked curiously. It was clear he didn't care I was or not mad at him, but he was curious. I never met someone as curious as him. Am I becoming a psycho? Why am I so interested with this boy?

"Yes you did, I mean first you didn't have a car and now you do? Are you saying to me that you are better than me?" I snapped. Done I said it. I can't believe I actually said what I thought.

"OH Jesus, ha ha ha" he laughed. I'm serious, he deserves a good punch.

"What? I clearly didn't make a joke" I say really mad.

"No is just that, ha ha ha, oh sorry is cause you surely are funny, ha ha ha" he continued laughing at me!

"You are like the others" I murmured to myself

"Sorry, is just as you can see, I just moved in. And I don't know anybody here except for you and you are quite funny. Not you, your actions. Besides the explanation for the car is that the moving company had just delivered the car to me yesterday" he said sounding like he was talking to a retarded. I'm not a retarded that's for sure!

"OH" I said as I blushed. Gosh this was so embarrassing!

"Happy?" he said turning left at the park.

"Yes" was all I could manage to say. "Go straight two blocks and then turn to right" I said preparing in my head a lie to tell my mom as an excuse of my delay.

"Okay" he said searching and following my instruction.

As he drove to my house I felt really…happy because he helped me a lot today. I wanted to thank him in a way because, even if I don't look like a kind girl I have principles and right now I owe him a big one, so I have to find something to make up with him.

"We're here" he said parking in front of the gate.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he said giving me a smile. I needed to apologize I mean I have just treated him like garbage. Is really embarrassing. Hannah Cahill apologizing, thank god there is no one here to see this.

"Well le me open the door for you, hold a sec" he said starting to open the door of his side.

"Wait!" I shouted grabbing him by the shirt. "Um…I….Um…I…I am sorry" I finally managed to say after some babbling. O god this is the price for being insecure.

"Why are you apologizing?" he said a bit surprised.

"Because I treated you badly and I judged you" I said embarrassed of actually confessing myself to him. I had never done this before. Why now?

"Oh, for that?" he said like in shock. Yes for that! O god this mood-ruiner really pisses me off! Can't he see how much this confession costs me?

"Yeah" I said trying to control my anger.

"Don't worry for that, I know that being like hated by everyone makes you be all the time defensive. So I understand that you will be like that with me because I am a stranger." he said matter-of-factly.

"So that means you forgive me?" I said trying to sound sure about myself, which surprisingly I wasn't.

"Well" he said this as he seated again. "You can say I do, but I don't know why I should. Because you never insulted me nor make me angry." He said this finally meeting me in the eyes.

What I saw in those eyes was what I felt this morning.

Desperation, sadness, and…..

Loneliness

As soon as he realized that I have read his eyes, he instantly got out of the car and walked towards my door and opened it. I still was thinking how come this person feels sad.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he answered in his normal tone, but he never met my eyes again. He left me at my house and then he went. That was it.

As I opened the door, mom launched herself into me and hugged me.

"Oh Hannah I was so worried about you" she said sobbing. "I thought you got hurted. I was worried because you usually aren't this late. I got so worried Hannah, but are you ok?" she said finally looking me in the eyes.

"Yes mom I'm fine" I assured her. I mean is not that it wasn't true. Physically I was perfect, but emotionally well I was destroyed.

"Are you sure?" she said sounding concerned.

"Yes I am" I said. No im not mom I am sad because I lost my job, and Rina insulted me, and I saw Anthony sad. Wait a second, why am I worried of Anthony?

"Oh well I'm glad then" she said hugging me like she never did before.

"Mom how is Sophie?" I said trying to forget that my stupidness had made my mother worry like hell! As I said this she stiffened. This is not a good sign.

"Well she is…she is in a very delicate state" she said sourly as she backed from me. "She is upstairs sleeping. They doubled her medicines so that left her really exhausted" she said. As she said this she looked older. It seemed that her words were of a tired and old woman who had suffered a lot.

"Are you going to work tonight?" I said. I have to take care of Sophie.

"Yes I am" she said grabbing her stuff and opening the door. "So please take care of her" she said this last thing leaving me alone in the leaving room.

As I walked through the stairs, I started to think of my bad day. Immediately I felt like to cry so I climbed the stairs quickly into Sophie's room.

She was there sleeping in her bed. She looked peaceful. But I knew she was in pain.

Why was she the one who was suffering?

I wanted so badly to take her place not only because I felt that she didn't deserved to be like that, but also because my life turned from normal to hell.

How had this happened?

Alex why aren't you real?

What will you do if you were in my place? I´m so scared, but I am so tired and sick about this. I am really tired of having to be insulted. I feel like I could vanish at any point right now.

The only thing that keeps me alive is that I have to be strong for Sophie.

I remember when she was born. When we were still a happy family.

I was 5 years old.

When my parents told me that I was going to have a baby sister I wasn't really happy. Actually i hated even the thinking about it.

I was really selfish at that time. I still torment myself of why I was like that. Perhaps because I had everything I wanted and I didn't want to lose it? I still don't know the answer for this, but I am willing to get it soon.

Anyways as the time passes I started to notice that my father and my mother fighted more frequently.

They fighted for everything, it was just horrible. I remember that my father called Sophie a bastard. I really didn't understand at that time what he meant. But by my mother expression it wasn't something good. I let it pass thinking that maybe this will pass…

But I was wrong it never passed.

Actually it got worst…

With the time the hitting started. My mother suffered a lot because of this. I also suffered the violence and rage of my father. He started to arrive home drunk. He started to change. He wasn't my father anymore. He was a complete stranger to me. And I didn't care if he loved me or not anymore. I still remember the day he hitted me, like it was yesterday.

I arrived from the school like any other day. Mom was still pregnant of Sophie. She was cooking the dinner when he arrived. I remember that my mother told me to go to my room. I did as she said. I was drawing when I heard her scream.

That scream marked my life forever. I got really scared. I got Goosebumps; even today thinking of it still gives me chills. Anyways, I started to descend the stairs to the living room and then i saw the source of that horrible scream.

It was my own mother covered with blood. I remember that I thought she was dead but then she suddenly started to cry so because of that I knew she wasn't dead. I wanted to help her and then she saw me. I cry when I remember how she looked at me that night. She looked old; the look on her eyes was of sadness, in that instant she wasn't my mother to me. She looked like a complete stranger to me. She was different. She wasn't my mother anymore. That's what I thought. Where the mother of the brightest dark brown eyes had went? My mother had always characterized of her bright brown eyes. They were really expressive. But this woman on the floor was not even near of being her.

When I tried to approach to her, she told me to stay where I was and told me not to move because he wasn't gone. It took me a second to realize who she was talking of. And then I saw him. He was there seating in the couch, laughing at my mother.

"You stupid old woman" he said. He was obviously drunk. I was so pissed at him. "You are no good for anything not even to have children, you should die" and that was the only thing he needed to say to make me hit him.

I got out of my hiding place and launched to him. I started to hit him with all my strength. Of course it didn't even hurted him. My mother shouted my name and then my hell started. He grabbed me from my hair and started to hit me everywhere. I remember nothing more about his.

When I woke up I was in pain and I lied still on the floor besides my mother. We were both covered in blood. When I saw her face, I don't know how I did it, but I went to her side and cried on her lap. He wasn't in the house anymore and I didn't cared. That day I promised myself that I will leave my selfishness behind and that I will protect my mother and my sister. No matter if my sister was annoying or hateful I will protect her.

I called my neighbor for help. When she saw in which state we were, she took us to the hospital. The nurses were shocked when they saw how hurted we were. We never spoke, we were quiet. I just nodded or shake my head to answer. My mother was the same; the only difference was that she could lose the baby.

They took my mother to the intense care room. She was really delicate. That person which I have to call father broke her two ribs, her nose, her right foot, and he also made her wounds with a knife, that's the main reason for the blood.

After a couple of hours, they took her to the labor room.

They informed me that she was going to give birth to my sister. The neighbor stayed with me all the time. She bought me food, and brought me clothes.

She tried the first hours to make a conversation with me, but as she saw that I wasn't willing to cooperate, she gave up. We stayed silent the whole day, we only talked for necessity.

I stayed in the hospital for two days. The second day my grandma arrived. I recall that when she arrived I just hugged her and I didn't let go of her. I wanted so much her comfort that for once, I make my promise aside and became selfish.

She didn't let go of me also. She hugged me stronger. Like it was magic, I fell asleep on her lap.

When I woke up, Sophie was born.

She was so tiny, so fragile. At first glance she seemed like she was going to break. As I looked at her a really bizarre feeling invaded me. I still can't explain what it was, but I loved it. I still remember the day I first picked her up. A month had passed since she was born. My mother and I moved to my grandma's house, my grandma requested that because she said that our house was still dangerous because "that bastard may come back" she always quoted.

As months passed, Sophie became weird. She was eight months old. When we took her to the house a month later her birth she became stronger. We never thought this could happen.

That morning she was very irritable, we thought she will calm down, but she didn't. She got worst. The next weeks she cried a lot, she was very irritable and the worst thing she was so tiny in eight months she, instead of gaining weight, she lost more. She was so skinny it was hurtful to even watch her. One day she woke us up crying really strongly, we thought it was the usual. That she was hungry. So I took a bottle of milk and went to her room. When I gave it to her she drank it instantly. I thought that was the problem, but as she finished her milk she started crying again.

I picked her up thinking it was gases. I started to hum her a lullaby trying to sleep her. But she cried more. I was so tired that I looked at her face and I became terrorized of what I saw. Blood was coming from her mouth. I immediately took her to my mother. I woke up everyone in the house.

I was so scared I never saw anything like that. Just by remembering her face gave me chills. That night we ran to the hospital. We didn't changed clothes; we went to the hospital on pajamas. We didn't care. The life of Sophie was in game. And I wouldn't allow losing her.

At this part of my life she was really important. She made me feel like everything was ok and the events that had happened months ago were just part of my imagination. I had to make everything I could to keep her alive. That was my mission of life, to keep her happy and safe...

After a couple of hours in the hospital, the doctors told us the results of Sophie's analysis. She had leukemia.

That was one of the most shocking moments in my life. One of those, when you can't move, where you want to talk, cry or kick somebody, but you can't because your body doesn't respond you. That was what happened to me when they told us what she had.

At first I didn't understand what the doctors meant when they said the diagnostic of Sophie; to be honest I thought they were talking of a strange food, but the look on my mother's face told me different. The look on her eyes showed devastation, confusion, but mostly, pain.

My grandma's face was completely different. She was one of those persons in which you didn't know if she was happy or sad. Her expression was unreadable. That scared me because you always saw her happy. Readable. Right now her face was of a complete stranger.

When they took my mother to explain her privately all the details of the diagnosis of Sophie, my tears fell. I didn't know why I was crying, I only knew that what happened to Sophie wasn't good nor pleasant. When my grandma saw my face she just hugged me strongly. The hug she used on me was a comfort one. Which meant the situation wasn't good.

I was desperate. Nobody explained me what happened with Sophie. When I tried asking grandma she told me that I had nothing to worry about, because everything was going to be ok. But the truth was the contrary and I knew it. I just wanted that someone will assure me that what I was living was a complete lie, that it was part of my imagination.

Because nobody told me the truth I decided that I should go and search for it. So when my grandma got distracted I ran as fast I could to go as far from her as I could and search for the doctors. They will tell me the truth, that's what I thought. When I managed to get to the doctors office, I went inside and there he was. Alone, typing on his computer and writing something on a paper. When I approached him, I suddenly felt scared because I knew by the look on his face that, Sophie wasn't ok. When I asked him what happened, he told me to sit. I did as he told me. And then everything went dark.

When I woke up I was laying on a couch, to be precise the couch on the doctor's office.

As I realized this I tried to stand up and there he was, the doctor was looking me intently. By looking at his face I didn't need to ask what was his answer was. I already understood what he meant. As they say an image counts more than thousand words.

He offered me a candy, I refused it. My stomach wasn't in a state in which it could have something in it. I just felt sick. I wanted to get out of there, but my curiosity and my hope didn't let me run away from this nightmare. So I did it. I asked him.

"Is she going to die?" was all I could manage to say. I felt so lonely and sad. This feeling made me sick.

"I can say she wouldn't, but I will be lying to you. And I don't want to make fake hopes on you. The answer is that yes she will die maybe not now, but if we treat her immediately she can stay with you for more time." He said sounding sad.

"Are you going to help me try to save her" I said trying to found hope in a place where I didn't know it existed.

"I promise I will make everything I can to keep her with you as long as I can" as he said this I actually felt hopeful.

As the years passed I got to know many stuff that in that time I didn't knew. For example that the doctor that gave me hope, he is called Ben Sheanson. Dr. Sheanson had a son with the same disease as Sophie, so he also knew how I felt. Since that moment we became good friends. He is always watching after us. He comforted me when Sophie got sicker after grandma died.

I also understood that Sophie may have a possibility to live if we treated her properly and constantly.

has become a part of our family. Unfortunately his son has died. H e is devastated because his dream was to save his son.

We went to his funeral. What I felt marked my life. It was like someone threw me a bucket of the coldest water ever. I made me feel uncomfortable, but the most important….

Sad

When I saw all those people crying and praying, it made me felt like this could happen to Sophie someday. To be honest with myself this can happen to her in any moment. That's the reality I try to block because I know is going to be very painful, and I don't believe that I did anything I could to save her. That's a very lame excuse from the people.

People just say that when their beloved ones die. For me that's a lame excuse because you never can do enough to save a person there is always something you can do for them, but because of a lame and stupid excuse people don't so it. That's what pisses me off. I hate when some people cry in front of the grave of their beloved ones, because sometimes they haven't even seen in like years and now they cry?

Why didn't they talk to them? It doesn't matter if people fight, they still are a family. People will always remain a family no matter what.

I wonder how much time Sophie has left. I don't like to think about this daily, but is a question that follows me even in my sleep. When I think this I automatically get emotional, because the thought of loosing Sophie makes me cry. And who wouldn't cry if they loose someone they love too much. I can't imagine living without waking up looking at her happy face, without smelling her failures at the kitchen, her simple smile, and even worst without having her when I feel down or when I am scared. The feeling of it gives me pure sadness.

But I am sick of it. I am sick of being sad and depressed all the time for her. I sometimes want to go out with my friend, or well with my ex-friend Rina, anyways I want to break out to go out to shop, not that I have plenty of money to do that, but you understand. I feel like I will explode sometimes, I want to send all this, my jobs, and my worries to hell, but I can't. That's the sad reality of this story, my story, in which the pain will never end. As you say is a dead point, an alley without exit, is stupid to even try to find a way of breaking free of this nightmare. I have to continue my way until the end.

That is my main reason in life, to fight until the end besides my only best friend in the whole world, Sophie.

She may be hideous and annoying sometimes, but she is my savior. She saved me from falling into the hands of hatred and darkness. I owe her that, so I have to at least be with her, on her last days until the end, that way I will not only make my amendment, but also I will make her happy and that is very important.

As I think my responsibilities, her snore suddenly makes me lose my focus on my thoughts. As I look at her face I see she has some tears on her eyes, still wet. She has been crying?

I don't know, when I looked at her face, a knot appeared on my stomach. This is the exact feeling I was trying to avoid, the feeling of sadness and nausea, this uneasy feeling that comes from the sadness of Sophie.

I became curious at the time; I want to know what had caused that tremendous pain that has made her cry. I want to know, no, I need to know! I need to know what's wrong with her!

Is she in pain?

Is she suffering?

As I fight with my thoughts, I suddenly realize that she has left a small notebook, kinda open, on the top of her small table besides her bed. When I picked it up, I realize is her diary. She has it open in a page. I start to search page by page, to see what her thoughts are. I know is bad to look at private stuff, but this is necessary.

When I finally manage to find the page of today, it impresses me what she has wrote.

**March 19, 2006**

**Dear Diary,**

**Ok I want to write that today was a wonderful day, but I can't. I know something is bothering Han. Even is she doesn't realizes I am a little girl anymore. To my surprise the years had passed quickly and I wonder when am I gonna die? I know I shouldn't be saying this. I should be the one with the highest hopes. Even if wanted with all my might, I can't. Is just impossible. I feel like I am not being honest of the reality. I know, well, we are all going to die someday, but I am going to go sooner than my mother and Han. I am ok with that. I already got to the idea of dying, but the ones that worry me are Han and my mother. I know they really want me to heal, but is just impossible. When I die, I want no more than to see in my last breath the smile of Han and my mother. That will be the best good bye for me. I can't understand why does mother and Han hide things from me? I mean I sometime will discover them. Why don't they just tell me directly? I guess Han want to protect me? I don't know, but I want her to smile. **

**Today she smiled like, SO AWESOME! When she was cooking I made a quick glance and she was smiling! I can't believe it. I want to see that kind of smile on her, always. That's why I want to live! I want to be present when Ham will smile like that again. I got to go, I have school tomorrow. Good night!**

As I finished reading her diary, I noticed that the page of her diary was beginning to get wet. When I realized this, I immediately went to the mirror and saw that my tears where falling. I can't believe she actually notices all this stuff. So she has been suffering in silence?

And I was here, thinking of my stupid past, when she was suffering alone. I can't believe it, I was so incredulous. I feel like I was the cause of her pain because she mentioned me. Not once, but many times!

When I think this I start to realize that no matter what happens to me at this point, I still want to make Sophie happy. And that makes me smile between my sobs because I still love her. There is no comparison of any emotion I had felt before; this feeling will stay with me forever until I die.

Right now, as my mind becomes clear, and then scar of the past heals again, I suddenly feel like I haven't sleeped in years. So I put her diary in her place just as she left it. And then I go directly to my room.

I didn't even changed clothes. I just layed on my bed and removed my shoes.

With only resting my head in the pillow, I fall into a deep and exhausted sleep.

The next day was…different. Not different in the bad way, but also not the usual different. As I woke up, my head spin, and as usual I woke up late. As always I ran, not worrying in looking at what clothes I was picking I just wanted some peace. All my life has been worries, worries, and more worries. And you know what? I AM SICK OF IT! Because every time I woke up of my ideal place or, my world, everything becomes a nightmare. Oh Alex why aren't you real?

If you were here right now, I will kiss you like I never did. To be honest I had never ever kissed someone, and that's kinda embarrassing to admit. The only thing I am glad, is that I am not an easy girl as the other blondies from the school. God is like their parents didn't show them any modals, like cant you be…not so easy?

But oh Jesus they are blondies and that's what they are made for, so I can't blame them. The thing I can do is relax and laugh at them. That's what I do almost every day when I see that the damn jerkys broke with them. I laugh at their faces, they already know that those assholes will leave them and well replace them with another easy girl. You don't have to be a scientist to know that those damn jerkys will leave you if they see bigger breasts. The bigger question related to the boys behavior is, why do they like breast? I mean they aren't beautiful. That fact of the boys scares me to death. Is like boys are raised to be mini pervs since they were little and then when grow they say to they sons that they never did that. What a hypocrites.

So as I thought of this things I manage to pick a normal black and red blouse that said "Here's the trouble", jeans and my favorite converse.

As I went downstairs to eat my breakfast; I saw that my mom was sleeping in the couch. Poor of her, I know she works a lot. She usually arrives home at 4:30 am each day and then she goes again to work at 1 pm. I can't believe she still can stand up.

As I watch her sleep, I cover her with a blanket. She is sleeping so peaceful. I am kinda jealous of her. But as soon as this thought registers on my mind I forget it.

When I enter into the kitchen I wasn't that hungry, so I just grabbed a bowl of cereal.

I was chewing the last spoon of my cereal, someone beeps at my door. As search for the hour is see is only 8:25 am. Who could it be at this hour? At that moment I wasn't aware of my sudden excitement. Who could it be? Then as fast as the wind, I suddenly think it could be Rina. Maybe she came her to apologize and take me to school?

As these thoughts invade my mind I feel excited. So I hurry to open the door.

And what I see is not what I had expected…

It was Anthony. I don't know why when I saw him I felt… happy. But also I was bewilded to see him. What was he doing here?

"Good morning Hannah" he said kinda embarrassed.

"Morning, what are you doing here?" I couldn't stop from asking. I was so damn curious I needed to now what was he doing here and now.

"I knew you will ask immediately. I came here to take you to go around. You know to go…..and…well…to go to the movies or something like that." He blurted too fast. I needed to concentrate a lot to catch what he said.

"Thanks, but two things. One, is too early to go and watch a movie. Two, I can't go" I said matter-of-factly. I thought that by saying this he will go, but as always I was so freaking wrong.

"I knew you will say this so I came to help you with whatever thing you needed to do" he said flashing a smile.

"Thanks again, but that none of your business" I said starting to get pissed. Why does this guy has to get involved with everything on my life? Seriously this guy needs some friends.

"Well I can help you find another part-time job, of course if you want me to" he said obviously teasing me.

"How do you know about that?" I said looking at him meaningfully. Who told him? I am so confused at this point.

"If I tell you a little bird told me will you believe me?" he said teasing again. This guy deserves it!

"Ha ha ha, what do you think?" I said controlling myself on trying not to punch him.

"Well, this was hoped; seriously I can help you get a job and is near here. It will be easy for you. Trust me." He said looking me in the eyes. I don't know how, but he convinced me instantly.

"Ook" I said my voice nervous. "Do we have to go now" I asked looking down,

"Yes if you want to start working immediately" he said leveling his eyes into mine.

"Really?" I said incredulous.

"Yeah" he said flashing a smile, again.

"Thanks you!" as I said this I froze. I hadn't realized that when I expressed my gratitude to him I had automatically hugged him, which was embarrassing because he was still a stranger to me. What is going on with me?

"Wow , you usually aren't this expressive, but I accept your gratitude" he said while hugging me.

"Excuse me can you let me go?" I said with a trembling voice.

"Sorry" he muttered. Was I imagining this or he really didn't wanted to let go?

As he removed his hands of me, I entered to my house leaved a note to my mother, grabbed my jacket and went outside.

"Ok ready! Now show me the way" I said trying to imagine what kind of job Anthony was talking about.

**G****uys please review i need to know if you are liking this cause i need some support and confidence of you**

**THANKS ^^**

**Rani-chan **


	4. Thoughts part 2

"Ha ha ha… well why don't you first step in the car?" he said politely chuckling.

"Oh…ok" was all I could manage to say. When I started to get near to the car he automatically opened the passenger's door for me. I have to admit he is a gentleman.

"Thanks" I muttered as he closed my door. I watched him carefully as he surrounded the car and went into the driver's seat. I haven't realized this but he was wearing like EXPENSIVE CLOTHES! I have forgotten he was rich, well not him but his family.

"Damn rich boy" I muttered under my breath when he got in the car. "So where are we going?" I said trying to distract myself.

"Well is a café, you will work there as a waitress if that's ok for you?" he said trying to read my face.

"Really? Oh My! This is awesome, Thanks Anthony! That's exactly what I wanted!" I said smiling to him. I was really thanked to him now. In the end I am glad I met him.

"Your welcome" he said and then started the engine. He is a good driver not like those crazy boys who want to show off. He drives not slowly, but not like a maniac. When he started to drive I gazed outside the windows, today was a cold day, well this wasn't new in here. In Vancouver almost everyday is well, not cold but cool. I love the cold weather. I continue gazing the streets, it was quiet. Well I don't think there is going to be many people outside on Saturday at 8:54 am.

"Do you mind if I put some music?" he said breaking my focus, obviously trying to make a conversation.

"No, not really" I said uninterested. As he turned the radio, I immediately recognized the song. It was the song I play for my granny, Claire de Lune. I was stunned; he has a good taste of music I have to admit.

"You like Debussy?" I asked intrigued.

"I just like Claire de Lune from him, prefer Chopin." He said gazing into my eyes, "You like the piano music?" he asked, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Well, I do. To be honest I prefer the piano music than the other stupid songs in the radio." I said matter-of-factly. "They are just so annoying, and when I want to listen to music, I want to relax, not to get more stressed." I said. Nobody ever asked me my type of music. I am shocked. I never opened myself to no one, not even Rina. Rina. The sudden mention of her name makes me feel sad again.

"Here, have this" he said to me handing me a tissue. Why is he handing me this? And then I realize why. I feel the moisture in face. Ughh I am crying. Why do I have to embarrass myself more in front of him?

"Thanks" I said trying really hard in making my voice normal, but as always my voice sounds cracky. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to cry..,. Is just girl-feeling stuff" I muttered.

"Its ok, you know you can trust me. In the end we are friends and friends take care of other friends" he said, worry showing in his eyes.

"Thanks, is ok" I said looking away from his eyes. The strange effect his eyes have on me, is that when he looks at me directly I intend to say the truth. No matter what, but I always say the truth. Which, with him is not helpful.

"Are you sure is ok? You can talk about it. I promise I wont say anything." He said while driving.

"Yeah" I said finally, not crying.

"If you want we can talk about this later?" he said parking. There's something else with this guy and I am going to go to the bottom of this to know what is it.

"Yeah later is fine." I said praying that he will forget about this.

As we got out of the car, I take a look of the café in which I am going to work. Is nice is called Amy's Bistro, is very tidy. So far I like it; it has small tables outside the bistro. Inside it seems like is comfortable. They have a board outside where it says the menu. As I watch it something distracts my mind. When I see it, it makes me laugh so hard. On the menu, they sell mushroom raviolis. Right now I am reading a book, which is called Twilight. So far I love it. It reflects that the love between Bella and Edward is intense, so retuning to the story. In the story he takes her to dinner to an I Italian restaurant, and she orders mushroom ravioli. O god, remembering this makes me crack up.

"What is so funny?" Anthony says curiously.

"No...o…thing" I said between laughs. "Can we go inside now?" I asked trying to distract myself of laughing.

"Ok?" he said leading. He opened the door for me and then he told me to wait. He seated me on a table and then went.

As he went, I started to peek at the place. It was nice I had to admit, and looking at the menu made it nicer. It had all kinds of food, from salads to pastas.

It was a place were you can relax. I really liked it. I was happily imagining myself working here and wearing the most amazing waitress uniform I have ever seen. It was just awesome. For the first time, the uniforms weren't the hideous skirts.

The uniform was based on a simple shirt, which was so awesome. It was black, with kinda confusing twirls, the twirls depended on the sex of the waitress, if it was a male waitress, the twirls were an intense electric blue, but if the waitress was a female, the twirls where pink that with the sun changed to red.

Oh my god I just loved the uniforms and you got to wears jeans! Oh and also the apron, which was also black with the twirls and it say Amy's Bistro.

The place was just awesome; it made me feel totally comfortable. It was like me second home. I can't wait to work here!

And then it hit me…

I hadn't realized it, but suddenly I felt a very cold and intense stare on me. It was different from the usual stares I receive. This stare made me feel uncomfortable. I wanted so bad to get out of the place. I had a very bad feeling about it. And then I saw him…

He was totally different from the other, not only because of what he was wearing, also his aura emanated a different feeling than the other. He was watching me.

This guy made me feel really insecure, but he also made me feel ok. Like everything was ok. It was weird, it was different, but I liked it.

Then he smiled at me, I didn't know how to act, I didn't even know how my face was, because he looked at me and then he approached at my table. I was in shock. Who was this guy and why was he looking at me?

I didn't know what to do; I was just so damn scared. I tried to look back, but his stare was just so intense. But luckily a waitress walked in front of me and that gave me chance to glance back into another place. Because of my nerves I started to grab my hair and make twirls with it.

I prayed so freaking hard, fro the moment in which Anthony will come. I just wanted to get out of there. Then I cached a glance of him. Anthony was getting out of a door and he was coming with the boss? I don't know, the only thing I wanted was to be safe with Anthony. I tried to call his attention, but he gave me his back. OH MY GOSH, I want to get out of here.

"Can I seat here?" an unknown voice said. I didn't wanted to glance in the direction of the voice. I think I knew who the voice was from. Alex I know you are not real, but cant you help me only this time? "Excuse me?" the voice said again. This person had a very appealing voice to be honest, I have never heard of anything like that. No I have to concentrate on not looking at him.

"Umm…yeah go ahead" was all I could mange to say without looking at him. I felt how the chair beside me moved and then I felt his presence. It was a very bizarre presence he had, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Hello, how are you today?" the voice said. I couldn't answer I was so petrified.

"Go…ood" I said with a trembling I was so afraid.

"I'm glad, what are you doing here? I have never seen you here before" he said curiously.

"Really?" was my answer. Ok, I was petrified, what will have done if that happened to you? "I came here with a friend" I said trying to inform the guy that I was with someone and that he had to leave. That's was the only strategy I could make, I hoped it could work. But to my surprise…

"Really, who is the person you come with?" he said gazing at all the people. I was getting tired of this guy. Who did he think he was?

"I came with my boyfriend he went to the bathroom, but he will be back. Why do you ask?" I finally said looking at him. I almost fainted when I saw the guy; he was just so damn handsome. It remembered me of someone I know, but who?

"Oh, I see. Too bad." He said disappointed. I just nodded. He was distracting me like hell! He was just so handsome. He had a very intense black hair, it seemed like his hair was silk, and his eyes, o god his eyes were the most beautiful of all. His eyes were the color of the sky, it was just an intense blue it made me lost. Then he was not thin but he wasn't also fat. He was muscular, and he was wearing just a light jacket, a shirt and jeans, but it seemed like the clothes were made for him. It was just so…dashing.

And his skin, his skin was not chocolate, but like a very light caramel. It was just so amazing. Because the tone of his skin his eyes were really marked.

But something felt wrong, some inside feeling of me told me this guy was no good. Like if he was bad…

"Are you ok? You seem…distracted." He pointed "Can you at least tell me your name?" he said looking me directly in the eyes.

"W…why do you want to know? That's none of your business, besides I don't know you, and my mother always told that I am not supposed to talk with strangers." I blurted

What the heck did I just said? O my, am I getting crazy?

"Ha ha, well, indeed that's true. So let me present myself. My name is Leon. I come from France, but I live here. I like to read, love to paint, and also is pleased to meet you" he said in a teasing tone. I don't what is with this guy, but he doesn't feel that bad.

"Ha ha, very funny. Still I don't know who you are. So don't try to take information out of me. You won't achieve it believe me. So as you see, you can't get anything from me. Can you leave me alone please?" I said. One part of my head told me to talk to him as I will, to any other person, but the other part told me to make it go. And I followed that part as you can see.

"Very obstinate, interesting." He said glaring intensely at my face. Ok I am not interesting, not in the way you are looking at me. This guy is obviously flirting with me, which makes me feel important, but coming from him not so much.

"You know that telling a girl that she is interesting, is kinda rude. You won't attract her. Actually is a direct insult to them. So can you please stop?" I said annoyed. I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was trying to make Anthony come, but he was very busy talking with, I guess the boss?

"Well, you are not a common girl, are you? He said teasing again. This guy is getting it.

"No, but I am still a girl. And if you continue I will smash your face." I said looking mad as hell at him.

"I will like to see that" he said looking at me like I was a joke. Damn stupid.

"You know, why do you even bother?" I said trying to decipher why was he bothering me.

"Excuse me?" he said in his French accent.

"Yes, why are you talking to me?" I said curiosity invading me.

"Because I thought you looked interesting imagining stuff." He said matter-of-factly.

"OH" was all I could respond. AS I turned to hide my blush I say that Anthony was calling me. Thanked for that I leaved the table, of course, politely.

"I have to go, it was…interesting. Bye" I said and turned.

"Hannah, come one, I want to present you your boss." Anthony said, unfortunately shouting my name.

"Goodbye Hannah, hope to see you soon." He said, smiling? Thanks to Anthony, I had won an unwanted person. When I turned to see if he was still there, he disappeared.

"Yeah goodbye, thanks for anything Anthony" I muttered under my breath as I approached to the table where Anthony and a lady where chatting animatedly.

"Ah, Hannah I want you to meet Violet Marshall, she is the owner of this café, and well she is going to be your new boss" he said proudly. I can't believe it I got a job Oh My God I am so excited!

"Thanks Anthony" I said hugging him, again, without knowing. When I realized my reaction, I froze. Again why is this happening?

"Your welcome" he said. He seemed kinda embarrassed too. At least I won't suffer the humiliation alone! When he finished this we separated immediately. Like if we where opposite poles of a magnet.

"Ha, ha, umm... am I invisible?" Violet said chuckling.

"Sorry" we both said at unison.

"Is ok, so hi Hannah my name is Violet Marshall and I am the owner of this café. Anthony told me about your situation, but why don't you seat so we can talk more comfortable?" she gestured to the chair in front of me.

I seated and then "Nice to meet you Violet, thanks for letting me work here, I really appreciate it. As, Anthony told you" I emphasized his name "I can't come and work the whole time because of my sister. But I promise that I will work hard." I quoted.

"Yeah I know you are a good worker. So there's nothing more to discuss, you have the job." She said as she smiled at me. "You schedule is going to be all days except Sundays from 3:30 to 7:30 pm. Is that ok with you?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah that schedule is perfect for me. Thank you so much Violet, so where can I change?" I said excited because I finally got a job.

"What do you mean?" she said coking her head.

"Yeah where can I change to put my uniform and start working? Cant I start working?" I asked confused.

"Oh, that." She laughed. "You will start working, but not today. You will start working on Monday, oh and here is your uniform" she said handing me the uniform. This was too beautiful. "Did you make this" I said showing the uniforms.

"Yes you like them?" she said smiling proudly.

"I love them!" I said. How could I hate these uniforms?

"Well then take care, I have to go see ya Monday, bye!" she said as she got up and went away.

"Ahh" I sighed. It was just a miracle I just got another job. I can still help Sophie. This is unbelievable. "Thank you so much Anthony, without you I will not have this job" I said smiling at him, a true smile.

"Well so you owe me right?" he said teasing.

"Yeah I suppose I owe you one." I said not so happy.

"So what are you going to do to pay me?" he said wondering. He is such a mood-ruiner.

"I don't know, and I don't want to pay you." I said pissed.

"You have to pay me" he said matter-of-factly, as he went to his car. I followed him because I wanted him to apologize because of what he said.

"I DON'T OWE YOU" I well not shouted, but almost.

"Yes you do" he said opening the passenger door for me.

"Thanks" I said and got it. Is true I need to pay him back because without him, I am sure it will have been impossible to find a job and with all of the facilities I need. Is not that I didn't wanted to pay him, is just that he made me feel uneasy.

UNEASY?

O god why is this happening to me?

"Hey I'm going to buy something from the shop next here, so can you wait for me here?" he said.

"Sure and thanks" I said. I am thanking a lot today. Which is weird on me?

"You want something?" he asked. I well I was hungry but I wasn't to going to say this to him. But of course my organism talked by himself. My stomach grumbled like crazy. "I will get that as a yes; let me get you something to eat. Be right back." He said as he turned the car on and closed the door.

"Ah I have to admit that without Anthony right now my life will be useless. But who was that guy?" I said to myself.

Who was that mysterious guy, I know I have a feeling I have seen him before, but where? He is so mysterious and the way he looked at me made me feel really uncomfortable, but also safe.

I turned the radio on and putted the cd Anthony had. This music made me relax and also cleared my mind. How can I know who that guy is? Is because, I insist, I have seen him before, somewhere I have seen him.

As the music clears my mid I start to relax, and relax and relax….

And then everything gets dark.

When I woke up, I am on a meadow. This makes me remember the evening of Bella and Edward. And I start to wonder, will I have my Edward?

How will he be?

Will he love be just the way I am?

Is he going to be tall?

Just as I imagine my Edward, a voice interrupts my concentration, a very familiar voice to be honest.

"Han, it has been long since you came here" Alex said in his appealing voice. When I turned to see him, I almost fainted of excitement. He was still as handsome as I remember. He was wearing a shirt that showed he was kinda muscular and also jeans.

"Hey, I know and I am sorry" I answered.

"Yeah, that's why you need to apologize because you have left me here waiting for you and that was a week ago." He said flashing his sexy smile. I have to admit even if he is imaginary he is still very sexy and perfect.

"Well with what am I going to apologize?" I said teasing him. When I was with him, I didn't care of anything I just wanted to be with him.

"Well let me think….." he said as he seated besides me. When he was near me my heart exploded. I know he can hear it too.

"You know weird things had happened this week" I said melancholically.

"Yes I know. This week has been hard on you, but now I am here sweetie you can cry is ok" he said this as he hugged me. He was just so sweet. And I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"Is ok I don't want to cry, I am sick of just crying I want to do something to help not only be sad" I said proudly.

"Very well then, but I want to keep hugging you if that's ok with you?" he said hugging me strongly.

"I don't have any objection with that" I said this as I hugged him strongly. We stayed like that, I think for hours. I didn't know for how much time, but it was pleasant it calmed me. Every time I was awake I craved his company and now it wasn't an exception.

"I think I know" I hear him murmur.

"You know what?" I asked looking at the twilight.

"I think I know what I want to be my payment from you" he says. By the tone of his voice I think he was smiling.

"So then what do you want?" I asked standing up enough to look at his eyes.

"Well do you promise that it doesn't matter what it is, you will give it to me?" he said also standing up at my level.

"That depends" I said teasing.

"You cheater, just say yes or no" he said laughing.

"Umm…" I considered the idea. Of course I wouldn't deny anything that he tells me to do. I loved him too much.

"Please" he begged using his puppy eyes, which I couldn't resist.

"OK, ok. I promise I will accomplish your request." I said solemnly.

"Then, I want a kiss from you" he said looking me in the yes. What? Oh My!

Of course I will kiss you!

"I don't know it seems kinda unfair" I said teasing. I loved to tease him, and vice versa.

"Why?" he said lying again.

"Because you get to be kissed and what do I get?" I said using my I-am-a-five-year-old-girl tone.

"Well you get to be kissed too" he said level into my eyes. "Now are you going to accomplish my request or not?" he said coking his head.

"OK…" I said happy.

"Ok then..." he said leaning closer to me. As he approached I wanted so badly his kiss, always made me feel complete as if nothing happened. Even if he wasn't real, he was real to me. He was my Alex, and even if time and adulthood separates us, I will always remember him. No matter what, I will…

When he leaned to kiss me, I felt like an electric shock just invaded me. I felt so vivacious, so alive.

When his lips brushed mine, it was as if the world was nothing, as if it didn't exist.

Our kisses were never twice the same. Sometimes they were sweet, sometimes intense. But without getting into the dirty kiss. That's what I liked of Alex, that he didn't cared who I was he will always love me, no matter if I got a tattoo, he will always will be there for me. The most important of all. He always respected me. That was hard in the real world, to find a guy who will respect you. Is like finding a needle in hay.

We both were really ecstatic, because we were kissing each other.

"I love you" he said breathing harshly after the kiss, our kiss.

"I love you too" I said breathing also harshly. This happened always after we kissed we ended really happy. And our hearts pounded like hell!

And then we kissed again. This time it was tender and very, very sweet…

"You know, I want to be always with you Han" he said.

"I also want to stay with you forever." I said hugging him. The stars today where the brightest I had ever seen, they were beautiful.

"But you know we can't" he said sadly.

"I know" I said remembering that he wasn't real.

"I am not real, and you know that" he said standing up. Why did this was turning into a nightmare?

"You are real, you are real to me" I said scared. "Please don't leave me Alex, I need you" I said crushing into the grass and then I started to cry.

"I know, and I will be always here for you" he said hugging me tenderly "But you need to find someone real" he said sourly.

"I know, but Rina was the only one, and now she left me" I said between sobs.

"Trust me you have someone nearer than you think that is going to be with you" he said smiling.

"Who?" I said. And then a light blinded me.

Why is everything so dark?

Alex where are you?

Alex don't leave me alone?

ALEX WHERE ARE YOU?

Don't leave me in the darkness!

I ran as fast as I could but I couldn't reach him. He was gone and that was my sad reality.

"Hannah?" a familiar voice said, and then I returned to the reality.

**Have to admit some twilight stuff appears here, but HEY I DONT NOT OWN TWILIGHT, but is it a crime too inspire yourself in it? Well how is the story so far. I think i inspired the character of Hannah on myself im pretty much like her, well not totally but in some stuff.**

**REVIEW TIME!!!****  
**

**Rani-chan**


	5. Alex

**ALEX**

"Hannah, are you ok?" the voice of Anthony woke me up of my dream. He was staring at me like I was nuts or something like that. Well that wasn't 100% lie, but it was very uncomfortable, I felt like I was an experiment or something like that.

"Yes...What?" I said jumbling in the front seat. I thought I slept all night there, but I just took one of those little-that-seemed-large-like-i-sleept-the-entire-night-there-but-i-was-gone-like-for-five-minutes-naps. My entire body hurted me like hell. And when I saw in which positions I slept, I was as red as a tomato. It was so embarrassing; I wanted to die in that moment.

"Are you ok?" he said looking scared. Well anyone will be scared if they saw the way I sleep. My head was where the feet go, and well my feet where in the place where you rest the head on the seat of the car. My hair was all messed up, instead of being a nice ponytail; it had the form as if a tornado just passed by. I was so embarrassed obviously nobody has ever seen me like that.

"Yeah" I said automatically trying to keep some of the dignity that was left. When I finally managed to sit properly on the seat, I looked at his face. When I saw the expression on his face I wanted to die, again. He was hardly trying not to laugh, he was covering his mouth. His eyes were wide with shock and…excitement? And he was balancing two starbucks on his hand. Oh please can't earth eat me now?

"Mmm, ok that was interesting." He said to me as he got into the car. Oh hell I have to be prepared because he won't forget this. The only thing I'm glad is that he didn't had a camera. It would have been very, very embarrassing if he took a picture of me in that state.

"Ok promise me something" I said trying not to look at his face, because of two reasons. Reason one, I wasn't sure if he will accept my petition and second my face was so red that he will burst into laugh, IM SURE OF IT.

"OK..." he said trying very hard not to laugh. Oh please, just please accept my petition.

"OK, promise me that you wont tell anybody what just happened" I tried to sound as firm as possible, but I didn't got it. As soon as I ended the sentence he burst into laugh. H e tried to calm down, but as he say my face of embarrassment he laugh harder. I shot him a killer looked and I guess he saw I was as mad as hell so he stopped. Well not really, but I saw he was trying.

"OK….I-I promise I won't tell anybody…" he said and I sighed with relief I knew he was saying this honestly so I had nothing to worry about because he wasn't going to tell nobody about this, well not little but embarrassing accident. "…If you go on a date with me" he said looking me in the eyes. I was, of course, shocked because of what he just said.

"You want me to what?" I babbled. Was he trying to be funny or what? "Don't you have enough at laughing at me? Now you want to publicly humiliate me?" I said furtively. I seriously wanted to kill him.

"Just as you heard, I want to take you to dinner. Besides you owe me one big." He quoted. Why did I owe him? I hadn't donated blood for him or something like that. And then it hit me… "Yes you do, remember who got you the job" he said flashing the biggest smile I had ever seen. Not that it made me happy, is just that I seriously wanted to punch him.

"No way im going on a date with you. No I won't do it even if you are the last guy on earth, I rather prefer to eat dirt than go on a date with you" I said firmly. I am so not going to lose this battle, it was me versus him. And I wasn't going to lose.

"So you prefer? O well is your option not mine" he said smiling wickedly. Ok this wasn't good.

"What are you going to do?" I asked scared. Did he took a picture of me? Ohmygod he is seriously taking the beejesus out of me.

"Nothing" he said starting the engine and handing me a frapuccino. He was nice and stuff but my stomach wasn't one hundred sure if caffeine will help me.

"No please tell me" I whispered.

"No" he said firmly, I had to admit he had more authority in his voice than I will have in my entire life.

"Please" I begged. He had to tell me, besides I never begged, which right now was denigrating.

"No" he said chuckling. He was wicked.

"Ok… I will go a date with you…" I was saying when he interrupted me.

"Thanks… I knew you'll do it. You are so easy to manipulate. Ill pick you tonight at 7 pm, oh and you can bring Sophie I know you have to take care of her everyday because your mother works so you can bring her. Make sure you dress, not like you usually. Why not…." He thought for a moment and then he ended the sentence. "Why don't you wear a skirt, or something feminine? Please tell me you have something like that to wear." He said quickly, but I noted some excitement in his tone.

"Two things, number one: I don't have any skirt or anything like that. Number two, thanks for letting me bring Sophie, but who told you about my mother?" I know I haven't told him anything like that. Hell who was him?

"A little bird told me" he said mysteriously. When I looked outside of the window I saw that we were already at my house. Jesus when I was with him time passed quickly, hell! That's so scary!

"Oh we arrived" I said a bit more disappointed than what I really meant. OK what's wrong with me?

"Yes we have arrived, does that makes you sad?" he asked looking me in the eyes. Yeesh this was so scary, to be honest I was kinda sad! Oh Hell what's wrong with me?

"No, I am as glad as hell, why do you ask?" I said teasing back. I wanted to be honest, but my pride is my pride and well it can be easily insulted.

"No for nothing" he said chuckling and removing his stare from me. I totally wasn't going to lose this battle.

"Oh well thanks for everything, See-ya!" I tried to distract him, so I got out of the car as fast as I could, but because the world hates me he grabbed my arm in the exact moment and stopped me. Which made me blush? Seriously I need some therapy.

"Not so fast" he stopped me. Oh no, dang it! "Remember you owe me one big. So I come to pick you up at 7 pm ok? You can bring Sophie, and don't worry about the clothes, I was just joking you look cool." He said finally freeing me.

"Thanks, but where are we going? I asked curiously. I mean I should know where we are taking Sophie. She is my responsibility after all.

"Surprise" he said teasing. "Don't worry, I'll call you at 6:30 to know if she can go, ok?" he said.

"O-ok" is said nervously. This isn't good.

"OK then see-ya!" he said freeing me from his gaze. When I got down the car I glanced the car's clock and it shocked me! It was only 11 am. It was so early. I thought it was later, but oh well with him I never know.

"Bye!" I said and waved at him while he got out of my sight. Now I have to be mentally prepared because dealing with him was something, but dealing with my mom especially with guys was like talking with Hitler about not killing the Jews. Please just please help me in this one granny.

As I walked toward my house, I lost myself on my thoughts. Today was a very bizarre day compared with the other days. Why had he helped me got a job?

Who told him about me and Sophie?

Why did he help me?

But Anthony wasn't circling my mind as strongly as Leon was. He was very mysterious, very….attractive. Oh god, what? I seriously need some therapy.

But anyone would have been as curious as me if that happened to them. Because who was this Leon guy, he was a foreign that's sure, but why did he approached to me?

Who was him?

What did he want?

Did he know me?

He gave me that impression, besides his gaze creeps me. He gazed at me very… I don't know how to describe it, but one thing is for sure, it wasn't pleasant.

Who is this Leon guy? I wonder… no it's impossible. Oh god too many emotions on a day, but guess what! Is not over yet. Yay! I can't wait to be laughed at. How fun…

As I opened the door of my house I was expecting it. Mom waiting for me, no, sargent Susan Cahill was there ready to give me my sentence. Oh here we go…

"Morning mom!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

"Where were you?" she asked flatly. I knew she will be hard.

"I was with a friend" Yeah sure a very dear friend. He so good, that he just saw me sleeping and you know that when I sleep it seems like I was being attacked by a tornado, and oh better he got me a job and you know what? He just laughed at me, and he invited me on a date! And he wants me to take Sophie. Oh but you will love this, a weird guy called Leon just scared me to death and he kinda flirted with me. That is so exciting don't you think so? Of course I wasn't going to tell her that! I am a… well not normal, but a girl, not an idiot!

"With Rina?" she asked confused by my face? Why did she have to mention her?

"No mom, not with Rina" I was really tired of the lies at this point so I was going to be as honest as I could. "I was with Anthony, he is a boy, but before you freak out can you listen to me?" is aid obviously showing that I was going to be honest.

"OK" she said with a frown on her face. I hated to see her face of worry, it made me feel uneasy. "Are you ok" she asked me looking worried.

"Yeah, ok well…" I told her the whole story.

Since two days before, I told her the reaction of Rina the attitude. When I said this to her she was shocked, who wouldn't? She knew Rina very well, we were friend since kinder garden, and it was weird that she well acted this way. Then the ugly part came when I mentioned who Anthony was. She was very quiet when I talked about him, her face was blank I couldn't read it. That was scary because she wasn't like that. And then I confessed that I lost my job and that I tried to hide it because I didn't wanted her to be worried about another thing, she kinda smiled when I admitted why I had lied to her. Then I mentioned Leon, she kinda got stiff when I mentioned him. But I wasn't sure. When I finished telling her my confession she was quiet. We were quiet for a very long time. I stared at her and she looked well deeped in her thoughts. When she finally talked her face was serene like if everything was ok.

"Well, I'm glad you told me the truth." She finally said.

"Aren't you mad at me?" I blurted.

"Not really I'm just shocked because well of the Rina issue, that got me off guard. And about the job stuff I'm glad you told me, you weren't suppose to hide it from me, if you said that to me we will have figured it out. But thanks for worrying about us." She ended kinda crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom" I said hugging her.

"Its ok honey" she said hugging me back. "Oh Anthony is coming to pick you up today right?" she said looking, well, happy.

"Yes mom" I said not really happy of that fact.

"Well I want to meet him and I also want to thank him. He is a good guy Han." She said standing up of the couch. I hadn't noticed but we were seated. When did that happened?

"Mom!" I groaned. I knew something like this will happen, but is better than hiding stuff from her.

"Yes young lady, I want to thank him properly. What will he think? That I am a rude mother? Oh no I haven't raised you like that, so when he comes please present him to me. OK?" She said. Than she glanced mysteriously at the clock and spoke again "Well I will love to continue our mother and daughter time, but well _we_ don't have enough time. Go and tell Sophie and then get ready" she commanded. At first I wasn't quite sure why did I have to get ready so early and then I glanced at the clock.

Seriously, if I hadn't been seated I swear my pants will have come off. It was just an hour before Anthony came to pick me. Wow time did passed fast. I shoot an apologetic glance to my mother and she just nodded. I didn't needed to say another word I had to get ready for my date with Anthony…ok what did I just said? Jeez I did need some therapy.

I didn't climb the stairs, I jumped the stairs! Why was I so excited? My mind is jus so weird. Oh well that can be analyze later right now I need to tell Sophie, I hope she'll like it. To be honest I never took Sophie on any of my hang outs with the-supposed-to-be-friend-Rina and well I guess this is her first time.

As I showed into her door I saw she was asleep on her homework. Oh I forgot she had chemo yesterday. She must be still exhausted. I sat on her bed and looked at her room; she was definitely a normal teenager. She had normal things like well a second hand ipod. And she had poster all around her bedroom walls, which were mostly of Evanescence and also some weird looking guys, called Jonas Brothers? Oh well I am not as informed as she is and well I don't like pop music. Besides that she has pretty much anything needed to be a teenager, but she is sick. The reality can't be changed nor avoided.

I putted her more comfortably on her bed. She looked so…happy. Even in this endless sea of tears and sadness, is like she floated and was happy about being there. She was such a strong person I sometimes envied her.

When I got out of her room, again, I ran toward mine. I wasn't really sure what to wear tonight. Where will we go?

As I was trying to figure out the perfect outfit my phone ringed. The phone detector didn't recognize the number, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked not really interested of who it was. I had more important stuff to take care of.

"Yes, Hannah?" a male voice answered. I knew him, but I want sure who was.

"Yes? Who is it?" I asked, I had a cell phone but almost nobody called me.

"It's me, Anthony" he said. I just froze. I forgot he was going to call me! Oh dammit was he in the way? I glanced at my bed clock to be sure and I sighed, it was just six fourteen. I had enough time.

"Oh, hi! What's up?" I said more confident of myself.

"Well you tell me what's up" he said chuckling. I think he took my silence as an answer because after a while he spoke again. "Well is Sophie joining us during this evening?" he asked politely.

"No, she won't. She has already fallen asleep. She had chemo yesterday. So she is pretty much beaten up, I'm sorry." I said. Maybe I had just ruined the entire evening. Oh shoot now what am I going to do? I kept struggling on deciding what to put, but it was useless I had nothing to wear!

"Oh well, its ok. Thank goodness I had a plan B." he chuckled.

"So were are you taking me?" I asked. I needed to know where we were going to at least know what to wear.

"Well, why do you ask?" he said obviously teasing me like hell! But it was kinda….

"Because…" I said. I didn't want to reveal my obvious lack of experience dating.

"Tell me. I promise I wont laugh" he said smiling.

"But…but" I doubted. My head was spinning so fast I even had rough time remembering my name. "Doesn´t matter". I looked down

"Please" he pleaded. His voice was so hard to resist. He had me and I didn't like that.

"OK. Gosh this is so embarrassing. OK, I wanted to know where were we going because, I'm having trouble picking the outfit" I managed to say as I blushed like a tomato. I had never been sincere wit someone and he was the first one. Ironic isn't it?

"Really?" he said. He was using his I'm-so-hot-and-I-want-to-date-you voice.

"Umm…well are you going to tell me where are we going to or not?" I said. I was getting annoyed, but also entertained.

"No…just be ready ok?" he said teasing me. Jeesh I was so going to punch him when he arrived. Yeah. Right in the face. I think he would lose a bit of his angelic facts. No. He would never be a less gorgeous. Gosh how does he do that? What did I just said?

"Umm...Hannah...Are you still there?" he said

"What...Yes?" I said. He had interrupted my gorgeous thoughts. He was going to pay for that.

"OK, well. See you in thirty minutes" he said and hunged up. IN THIRTY MINUTES? JESUS CHRIST! I have to hurry! But I don't know what to wear! What am I going to do?

I so not ready. What am I going to wear? I was running in underwear all around the house trying to think of a decent outfit to use, but as always I had nothing useful. What am I going to do now?

As I tried not to tear my hair because of the desesperation, my mother, my holly blessed beautiful awesome amazing and lovely mother, approached to me and helped me pick an outfit. She helped me like she had done this many times; she just went to my room and picked something very quickly. I thought she was joking when she handed me the outfit. My outfit was juts so…not me. But I had no time, so I changed as quickly as I could and applied my make up. I wasn't Beyonce, but I at least looked good.

I was very nervous, because I had never been on a date. I think that why my mother was also kinda ecstatic.

When I looked the last time in the mirror I still couldn't believe it was me. I was dressed like a normal teenager. I had a very nice knee length black skirt, not that I really loved the fact that I was wearing one, and a matching red topless blouse. Course I will kill my mother if she made me stay with only the top so she lended me her little bolero jacket with Spanish sleeves, which I have to admit is cute. It was like a whole different-in-a-good-way me. I looked like I was a twenty year old lady, not a simple future eighteen teenager. My mother was good at makeovers.

As I contemplated myself in the mirror, I hadn't realized that the bell of the house rang and my mother went to get it. I was just too paralyzed to realize anything. I couldn't believe the one in the mirror was me. I thought this wasn't real, but it was because when I heard his voice is like he shook me out of my world and returned me to reality.

"Wow…" was all he could manage to say. Did I look like a clown?

"Wow?" I asked confused "Is this too much? I can go and change..." I said heading for the stairs. By my peripheral vision I saw that my mother was containing his laugh. Now I get it, I look like a clown. Thanks mom for your support.

"No, No!" he shouted. I was shocked as my mother was. What is going on in here? "I mean you look perfect." he said. And then I saw it…He was blushing! Why don't I carry a camera? If I had one I'll record him blushing! This is my moment!

Just as I was about to laugh my mother interrupted us.

She coughed obviously trying to interrupt my mental revenge "OK, well Anthony I'm glad to finally meet you my name is Sarah Cahill, call me Sarah. Nice to meet you!" she said with a more enthusiasm than needed and shaking hand with him. I have to admit my mom was good with boys.

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Cahill" he said shaking hands with her.

"Oh please call me Sarah. Mrs. Cahill makes me sound like an old woman." She laughed softly. I was impressed by how my mother talked naturally with Anthony. I thought it will be worst.

"Ok then Sarah" he said sheepishly.

"Well are we going or not?" I asked. I know my mother wanted to meet him, but never leave your mother too much with the boy you are dating. What? I said the guy you are dating? But he is just…I just owe him….yeah…that's it….

"Anthony if it's not too rude, can I ask where you are taking my daughter?" she asked incuriously. Why did my mother have to act like a mother right now?

"Oh no its not, Sarah. I'm talking Hannah to dinner" he said politely.

"Oh and can you tell me where are you taking here to dinner?" she asked now interested.

"Well I will tell you, but can't tell her not right now" he said laughing softly. Then he approached my mother and whispered something I couldn't listen, but by mothers expression it wasn't any nasty place.

"Very well then, good luck Anthony" she said.

"What...Where are we going?" I said confused. I'm actually a bit scared because I don't have any experience on dating.

As I complained the whole way to the car, Anthony grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the car. Why is my heart racing so fast? It can't be….

"Take care guys!" my mom waved as we went. "Anthony bring her back before twelve" she shouted.

"Sure" he shouted back and then we went.

I was so nervous, I didn't know what to do or expect. Everything was new to me, as if I was reborn. I mean I did this kind of stuff with…Rina. But this doesn't feel the same, it's thrilling, it makes me happy and I don't know why but I can't stop smiling. For the first time, I can say I'm happy.

"Why are you smiling?" he said breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"Umm?" I murmured not paying attention. I waited a moment before answering, I was nervous and well he made me more nervous. "I don't know I just feel happy. I feel like for the first time in my life I'm happy" I said smiling and looking at the window.

"And am I the cause of your sudden happiness" he said stopping and looking at me.

"Well…you are part of" I said. I didn't like to lie and I made a promise to myself that I will try to keep myself honest no matter in which situation I was. And well he was part of my happiness, the fact that he didn't knew was that he was the mainly cause of my happiness these days.

"Is going to sound weird coming from me, but I've been feeling kinda weird these days…Anthony?" I said and then I realized that he wasn't in the car anymore he just got down and was coming to get my door for me. Yeeeesh I think I almost…mood ruiner.

"Ready" he said opening my door and flashing a smile. He wasn't convincing me.

"Mood-ruiner" I said under my breath as I got down the car. He didn't listened he just looked confused by my expression. He is so annoying.

When I got down I saw the place. It was a nice and very, very expensive looking restaurant. It was a French restaurant, very elegant one. Thank goodness I was wearing something elegant. It was March, but it still was kinda cold. Here in Victoria is always cold, but I don't care I like the cold weather, to be precise I love the cold weather. I love the snow. I like to feel the snow falling into my skin, so softly, but still cold.

"Are we ready?" he said offering me his arm. Yeeesh the guy had a serious I-am-prince-charming issue. But I still holded his arm, not because I like to but because this damn boots were like a serial killer and I was going to fall at any moment.

"Yeah" I muttered I was so amazed by the restaurant. It was very, rich looking. The restaurant by itself was small it wasn't the big thing, but when you stepped inside the whole concept of it changed.

It had a very tall ceiling. It had a very small fountain in the middle. In the middle of it, it was a small cupid? Then all around the fountain there were tables. And each table had at least one candle lit. It was very…romantic.

The walls were painted in a very elegant orange, and the illumination was kinda faded. It's because the light wasn't as strong as it can be it was very soft, and well the candles make it look very nice. I like this place, no. I loved this place.

I don't know why I was smiling, but I was.

"Do you like this place?" he said waiting for the waitress.

"Very much, but are you sure you can afford it?" I asked a bit ashamed. It seemed like a piece of steak will cost you around 150 dollars. He laughed and I blushed. Gosh I just keep ruining the moment.

"Don't worry about that part, leave it to me" he said and then very suddenly winked.

Finally after a very uncomfortable and very embarrassing conversation, the waitress came and took us to our table, which surprisingly held a rose at my place. I really never got anything so, that little detail made me sentimental. I was so glad. I think he is more than I judge for.

"I hope you like the place" he said helping me to my seat.

"To be honest I love the place" I said trying not to note the flower at my plate. Instead I looked all around me. The place was so beautiful, so romantic…SO NOT MY STYLE!

There were a lot of couples here. It was making me uncomfortable, but in the bottom I didn't wanted to leave.

"I'm glad." He said smiling at me. "I was kind of nervous because I never did this with any other girl. Of course I dated girls, but they were just a nuisance, nothing really at all. They were hollow and well, they weren't interesting. Besides they couldn't talk at a proper level of intelligence. Right in the moment I mentioned something like, what is your favorite author? And then when someone finally managed to answer that one; they just lost. For example when I tried to talk about the political influence Hamlet had the just widened their eyes and said…" then he quoted "´scuse me, but what the hell are you talking about" he quoted and I laughed.

"Oh...My...Ha ha ha" I said laughing so hard. Many people looked at my way and I didn't care for the first time, I was so happy. Nobody can ruin this night. Not today.

"I'm glad you are happy" he said interrupting my laughs.

"What?" I said wiping a tear that came out because of my laughs.

"I said..."he approached as he talked and cleaned my eye with his finger and removed my tear. "…That I'm glad that you are happy. Lastly you have been very depressed. I didn't know what to do until Sophie came to me one day. She was at the street she was gushing stuff like, my sister is so awesome and stuff like that" he said. I hadn't realized that Sophie talked about me with her friends. I felt like to cry. "So the second day she was there at the same bus stop, so I had to ask her if she was related to you" he said looking away. I could see he was hiding something from me. By his corporal movement it wasn't pleasing. "She was going to fall and I catched her, she was really light I thought she will be heavier. Then I got my chance and I asked her. She told me everything I needed to know. You know you sub estimate her a lot, she is more intelligent than she appears to be." He said with a bit of humor.

My thoughts were messed up; this was too much information to get once. He never spoke again after this, so I started to think about everything he said just now. I tried to understand most of the information. When I was done, it sink in.

"So, you knew Sophie because you saw her in the bus station?" I asked calmly. I couldn't believe I was so calm. Instead of being mad with him I was…happy.

"Y-Yes" he blurted a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry for doing this, but I wanted to know more about you. And well at the beginning you weren't one of the most talkative girls in town" he admitted looking away. Was he embarrassed of admitting this? It seems like…

"Well, if you were in my place, will you talk with stranger?" I said teasing. I like to make him embarrassed, it so funny. I think this will be my new hobby. Embarrass Anthony. I'm going to have so much fun.

He thought a lot. My question wasn't that hard, but maybe he was hiding something. Interesting. Let's see how this goes.

Before he could answer my question, the waiter came and gave us the menus. I was so embarrassed because I didn't understand anything that was on the menu. I was trying not to look like a fool, but I couldn't understand anything.

When the waiter got distracted, I quickly whispered to Anthony, what did the menu said. As expected he laughed of me, but then he became serious again. I hated when he did that he always changed of facial movement I was so confused. To my not so surprise he knew how to talk French. Agg damn stupid rich kid.

"Tell Hannah, what do you want to drink?" he said looking at me.

"Mmm, I want a lemonade please" I said very politely. I was so amazed of myself; after all I was a lady.

"Un lemonade et un coke light s´il vous plait" he said very frenchy. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Wow, is there anything else you _can _do?" I said a bit annoyed.

"Mmm, so is my ability in languages annoying you?" he said teasing, again.

"A bit I have to admit, but you haven't answered. If you were in my place will you talk with a stranger?" I said matter-of-factly.

"Mmm, it depends on the stranger" when he said this, his eternal glare made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" he said worried.

"I'm ok, is nothing." I said looking away. He made me nervous. What is happening to me? We stayed in silence for not a long time, but quite long. I was looking all around the place. This looked so fancy, yet so beautiful. To be honest, I never imagined going on a date like this. But this was my kind of date. This was the kind of date I want to have.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked breaking my focus.

"Mhm" I said still wandering around. I saw for the first time since I arrived here that there was small dance floor and that the music was a combination of guitars and violins. The music was so beautiful. It was so soft, but it was also powerful. It made my soul dance. This was my kind of music. Suddenly I wanted to dance so badly. I don't know why but I feel such an attraction. I wanted so bad to dance, but I was scared. I mean I knew how to dance, that was easy, but the partner picking was another story.

"Who is Alex?" he said looking me in the eyes. At the mention of _his_ name he totally got my attention. Why did he know about him?

**Ok this is my new character hope you guys like the curse of the story is nothing tooo fiction, cause i like to keep the stuff real. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions? This chapter was inspired by the song OPne from Demi Lovato, i like her she is a good singer. Well g2g...remember.....**

**REVIEW TIME!!!**

**Rani-chan ^^**


	6. Alex part 2

"Who told you about him?" I asked mad. Who was he to ask me about Alex?

"No one. I heard you in the morning say his name. You said it so softly, but yet so…so…in love. You said his name very tenderly." He broke off.

When he said the name of Alex he sounded very sad. It hurted me to see him sad. The main source of my new happiness couldn't be sad. Not if was here. We stayed silence for a long time. I wanted to answer his question I truly wanted, but I was scared. Scared that he will laugh at me, scared that he will be in more pain. I was scared of saying the truth. But I had to, because I promised myself that I will.

"Alex is my boyfriend" I said very sadly. Why was I so sad? After all I was very happy to be with Alex, but right now it hurted so much to even mention his name.

"Oh I see. Excuse me for asking" he said sadly. He looked away. I wanted him to look at me. I wanted to be lost in his deep blue eyes.

"But…but…he doesn't exist" I managed to say.

"What?" he said skeptical looking back. I had to look away, this was the first time I had admitted that the existence of Alex was fake. It hurted to admit it, but I was also relieved.

"He is just part of my imagination. The truth is that he never existed, I just invented him because I always felt so alone and weak. He came to my life to give the support I needed. He has been in my mind since I was 8 years old. He became my support, my happiness, my joy. He became everything to me. I actually fell in love with him" when I said this I blushed. "So that why you heard me talk about him, because every night I dream about him. He is always there for me, he always know what and when to say things. I just that he was the only thing I had that made me feel like I was alive. All my life has been pure suffering and sadness. When I was with him, I felt like that life was a dream and that when I was with him I waking up of a nightmare." I finished realizing that I was crying.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me wide eye. It was so painful to admit that Alex was nothing. I was so sad, but in the end I was happy that he could finally know who Alex was. I didn't know why, but I felt that telling him this was important.

As our silence continued, the music started flowing all around us. It was so beautiful, and also very gentle. I like it besides that it was beautiful it also helped me calm my nerves. I was so involved in the music when someone tapped his finger in my shoulder. When I turned to look who it was, I was shocked…

It was Leon.

"Can you allow me this piece?" he said bowing and taking my hand. I didn't have time to answer he pulled me of my seat and took me to the dancing floor. I was shocked I couldn't feel my legs I was trembling. Why was he here? When I turned to look at Anthony, he looked very pissed and confused. I was as shocked and confused as he was. I tried to escape, but Leon's grip was very strong.

"Let go off me" I said with my voice trembling.

"You wanted to dance right?" he asked grabbing one of my hands with his and putting his arm around my waist. I trembled when he did that. We started dancing. I thought I was floating. He was very good at this. He totally distracted me. The music's magic beat me and I was lost in his beauty.

"Why did you say that Alex doesn't exist?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" I said scared. Has he heard my conversation with Anthony?

"Yes, you know Alex is real." He assured me.

"Why…what?" I was so confused and scared, but the music was making me calm. It was helping me think.

"Keep in mind, that Alex is real and that he is always with you" as he said this we stopped spinning and then I was in Anthony arms. He went when I realized of his presence. I was shaking, but Anthony's steady hold kept me from falling down.

"Anthony!?" I tried not to sound hysterical, but I couldn't do it. I was so scared and confused.

"I'm here is ok" he said clamed, but I could feel he was as shocked as I was.

"I'm scared Anthony" I said trembling we were dancing again, but his dance compared to the previous one wasn't the same.

"I know who was him?" he asked coldly.

"He was a guy I saw in the bistro, he came to talk to me and told me that Alex _was_ real" I said shaking. We still were dancing but to me I think I looked weird.

"Mmm so you didn't know him? He said frustrated.

"No" I sad more calm. "I'm sorry I couldn't return." I said not shaking anymore. I was dancing again.

"I ok. I was shocked too, but I'm glad he didn't do anything to you" he said smiling and hugging me. I was amazed by this sudden movement but I didn't let go I also hugged him. In a very weird way his hugs comforted me a lot. So in the end we danced hugged like this. The music was so charming, that I forgot where and with who I was.

"Thank you for being here with me Anthony" I said in a very not my way. He stiffened wheni9 said this but his voice said that he was also happy being with me.

"I'm also glad Hannah" he said happily. Then the music stopped and we stayed like that for a very short moment.

"Hannah, the music stopped." He said in his charming voice.

"Yes?" I asked still hugging him.

"Can you stop hugging me so we can go to our table" he said laughing. As I realized what had just happened I wanted to die. I was HUGING ANTHONY MAXWELL!

I was so embarrassed, why was I acting o weirdly today!

"Sorry!" I said and then I walked as fast as I could toward the table. But the little detail is that Anthony let go off me except that he kept holding my hand, it was a bit uncomfortable but I didn't let go or tried to let go of him.

We sat in the same places as fifteen minuets ago. The food was already in the table, I hadn't realized it but I was very hungry and thirsty, so I took a big sip of my lemonade and grabbed my fork but the food was strange.

"Anthony, what this?" I asked pointing to the pot in front of me.

"Ah this fondue" he said smiling

"OK and what's that?" I asked embarrassed.

"Well is like melted cheese. Look you grab with this stick the bread and the you dip it like this." He showed me.

"Ohh, sorry for my behavior is because I have never had this kind of stuff." I said admitting the truth, again.

"Is ok. Now you try" he said handing me the little stick. I was scared because I didn't know if the food would be good. To my benefit the food was very yummy.

"Is delicious" I said eating. The suddenly he got nearer and nearer until our faces where two centimeter away and then the used his finger gain to remove a tear that was left in my eye. He was very gentle, again.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this" he said looking me in the eyes. He was making me uncomfortable, again. When he looked me like this, I just…I don't know! I just want to run away. But as always my legs won't respond. So is a lost case.

"Me too" I blushed. I hated when I blushed I felt like a very red tomato. "This fondue is so good. How come I never tasted it?" I wondered aloud.

"You have never gone to a French restaurant?" he asked impressed.

"No, well to be honest I have never been into this kind of restaurants. The only decent restaurant I went was a mexican restaurant in the high way, but I guess that doesn't counts" I said frankly.

"Well from now on. You will go to all those kind of restaurants you never got to go" he say matter-of-factly.

"Yeah sure. As if I have the money to go" I said snorting.

"Who told you, you were going to pay?" he chuckled.

"Huh? If not going to pay, who will?" I asked confused. He smiled and then he answered.

"Me of course" he said confidently.

"You don't need to do this" I said looking away. I felt a nudge in my throat. I couldn't eat anymore.

"I want to do it. If I can cause you happiness, then I don't care how much money I will spent, not that it's a very grave issue to me, if I have to take you to the end of the world to make you happy , I will do it without thinking it" he said smiling in my direction. That was one of the longest but sweetest speech someone ever gave to me.

"You don't need to do it" I said trying hard to swallow.

"I will do it happily" he said honestly. I was blushing like hell again. This conversation was taking a very unexpected turn. As if it was a…

"Listen I still don't know you. Don't misunderstand the things" I said still looking away. "I only came here because I owed you. But that's the only reason don't misunderstand the situation" I said a bit sad because I wanted more of this situation.

"I know" he said disappointed. Then he said something ineligible, I think he was cussing but I'm not sure.

We ate in silence the rest of the night. I wanted to talk with him, but I wasn't sure. I wanted to break that horrible silence, but I just didn't know how to do it. Then my cell rang. It rarely did, I thought it was my mother. I had received a message. When I opened it was magic…

Apologize and invite him to dance

Alex

It was as if destiny wanted us to be together. Which I didn't really care, I wanted to eliminate that sad expression of Anthony's face. So did as the text said. It was embarrassing I have to admit, but oh well I already have done it when I thought about it.

I pulled Anthony out of his chair. I don't know how I did it but I managed to do it. He was astonished by my sudden action, I was also but it was for a good cause. We ran into the dance floor, the couple there eyed use weirdly but I didn't cared. I was with Anthony, it didn't matter. I smiled at him widely.

"Wanna dance?" I said smiling. He looked at me skeptically. He wasn't sure I cant tell. But why?

"Umm…Hannah. I can't dance" he said very embarrassed of himself. Of all the thing sin the world, this was the burden of his life right now? Yeesh this guy is making me loose control.

"So?" I said matter-of-factly. This was so stupid; I couldn't even laugh even if I wanted to.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He said rising an eyebrow. He looked so funny, I laughed so hard. He just stared at me.

"Common is not hard to dance. I'll show you" I said offering my hand. It was hilarious to see him. He showed himself so graceful for other things, but for dancing he seemed like a cat that was going to be submerged on a pool. It was so weirdly-fun.

"IM not sure" he said looking as the other couple stared at us.

"Common, don't be a cry baby" I said a bit pissed.

"I told you" he said grabbing my hand and putting his arm around my waist.

"Ok, guys should lead, but in this case I guess ill have to do it. Is one step at a time ok?" I said like Mrs. Mendez. That made me smile.

"Ouch!" I said. He had very heavy feet.

"Sorry" he muttered "Told you so"

"Is no that bad" hell it was bad! It hurted as hell! The only thing I'm glad is that this boots I'm wearing are as hard as a rock and that protects my feet. He started to gain confidence and then five minutes later he was leading. When he realized this fact he smiled as widely as he could.

It seemed like we were floating, even the music became softer. It was as if the music was a soft murmur. Were it was just he and me, not anyone else there. It was as if my problems faded and I waking up of a nightmare, it seemed a lot like…

When I went with Alex.

I was glad that I had Anthony. My heart was pumping like crazy. I knew _that _feeling.

I felt the same way towards Alex, but this couldn't happen just now. Not when I am so confused. My feelings are clear. That's the advantage I have, I always know what are my feelings, the thing that I don't know is when I can accept them. When I can express them freely without being judged. And I know that right now is not a good moment.

The only thing I can do is to enjoy the moment because it will never be repeated. Never…

"You look...different today" he said breaking our comfortable silence.

"Different in a good or bad way?" I asked sheepishly.

"In a good way. Believe me you never looked bad. Just different, but in a good way" he ended the sentence blushing a little bit.

"Mmm…Enjoy the moment because I will never dress like this again" I said teasing him. He was always fun to tease.

"Why? You look better this way" he said looking me.

"I know you don't need to tell me that" he blushed "is just that I fell that this fancy Hannah is not me. And I want to be me" I said logically.

"Indeed" he laughed "You know you have a very particular way of explaining things. It completely annoys me sometimes, but it mostly fascinates me" he said thinking.

"As I say, deal with me or get the hell out of here" I quoted. It was easy to be myself with him. He was so easy yet so difficult to talk with.

"Oh Hannah, you are so easy to talk with" he said making ma spin and then grabbing me again.

"Oh, you are gaining confidence huh?" I said teasing again. He was showing off I could see. Typical man.

"Totally. Girls love guys with confidence. Well normal girls do, but you are a special case. A better case to be precise." He said spinning me again.

"That's true" I said agreeing with him. As he spun me I felt like I was a bird that was freed from a cage.

As the music ended so did my enthusiasm, I passed from ecstatic to peaceful.

"Well that was interesting" I said as we headed towards our seats.

"It was, but I liked it" he said helping me sit.

"So what are we doing next?" I said a bit breathless. I spun so much, that it made me dizzy.

"What about dessert?" he offered.

"That sounds reasonable" I laughed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I feel like something of chocolate" I admitted. My favorite flavor was vanilla, but right now I felt like chocolate.

"Chocolate will be then" he said smiling. He called the waiter and ordered something og chocolate? "

"J´aime un morceau du gateux du chocolat s´il vous plait" he said. He sounded funny in his frenchy way.

"Ok can you traduce that?" I said confused.

"Wait and you'll see" he said and winked at me.

When the waiter arrived he was balancing an enormous piece of chocolate cake, with a lot of fudge. It was humongous. He set in the middle of the table. My eyes got wide, I mean I am a good eater, but this was TOO MUCH!

"This is too much Anthony!" I almost shouted scared of the cake.

"We are going to share, remember?" he said as he grabbed his fork.

"Oh, I know silly. But I still think is too much" I said matter-of-factly.

"If you don't want to, I'll eat it" he said grabbing a big piece and eating it.

"No, no. I was just saying" I said as I imitated him.

In five minutes we finished with the whole thing. I was so stuffed. I think I couldn't even move. Anthony was the same as me. He was really stuffed. We laughed at each other expression. He had some chocolate on his cheek. I grabbed my napkin and cleaned it.

As I did this he almost jumped out of the table. He got scared? I don't know surprised, yes like hell! I have been always characterized as very maternal, so this wasn't new to me. But I think it was very new to him. Jeesh this guy is so fun.

"What?" I said as I cleaned him.

"I-is just that nobody did that to me before. You got me off guard that it" he said as red as a tomato!

"I'm sorry" I whispered. It wasn't my intention it kill the boy of embarrassment.

"Is ok. I never experienced before" he said flatly.

"My mother does it all the time. It so annoying sometimes, but I'm already used to it. Your mother never did that to you before?" I asked intrigued. He automatically stiffened and then his gaze because sorrowful.

"My mother left when I was a child" he said sadly. I could tell that his story was worse thanks mine.

"Sorry" I muttered. I didn't like to see him sad.

"Is ok. I can tell you the story if you want to hear it" he said, his gaze lost in another time.

"No I rather prefer not. If that story is going to make you sad. Then I don't want to hear it" I said flashing the brightest smile I could manage.

"Thank you" he said wiping his eyes.

"Please don't cry Anthony" I said trying to swallow and not cry.

"I'm sorry. These aren't tears of sadness. This are tears of joy. Joy that you make" he said smiling again.

"OK" It was all I could say.

"Mom is that you? Mom please come back to me" the angelic voice said and then everything sink in.

**LOL Alex is inspired on partly my imagination and the my perfect boy. I AM NOT EMO OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT! no offences to the people that like that is just that for this character i liked this type of style i love all the styles but dont chritic this ok? So how is the story so far? Tell me everything**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^ **

**Rani-chan **


	7. Anthony

**Anthony**

The person, from whom the angelic voice came, sounded wounded and sad. It was the saddest voice I ever heard. I was concentrated in playing the song; I usually don't get distracted when I'm playing the piano, but just by hearing _his _wounded voice, it totally shook me out of my concentration.

"Mom, please mom don't leave" the voice mumbled. It was by instinct, I ran where the voice came from. I didn't care if the piano sheet flew away or if I broke anything I wanted to get to the voice and comfort it.

It was him. He was fighting against a pillow, but he was still sleeping. It was Anthony. He was sweating a lot.

"Anthony?! Anthony! Wake Up!" I shouted trying to make him get back.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled. He was deeply asleep, but that didn't mean he was a tree. He was so hard to wake up!

"Anthony!" I shouted as hard as my lungs could, and finally, finally, he woke up.

"What?!" he said in shock. Darling, I was IN shock two minutes ago, could you please, NOT SCARE ME TO DEATH. I wanted to say some not-so-nice things to him.

"Are you ok?" I'm pathetic, instead of shouting profanities with him; I was acting as if he was my brother who just got a nightmare. Bravo Hannah. You won a ticket to crazy and stupid land.

"Yeah, but what happened?" he asked confused. Didn't he remember that he scared me? Yeesh, such an idiotic guy. That's what I get because of owing people.

"Yeesh Anthony, you scare the spirit out of me" I said releasing a sigh and kneeling into my knees. I think he got scared because when I did it, he kneeled besides me and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked still gazing at me scared.

"Yeah. But I am supposed to ask that. You scared me, are you ok?" I asked composing myself.

"Mhm" he answered looking away. I knew he was hiding something from me; something the he didn't wanted me to know.

"Sure?" I insisted gazing at him now.

"Yeah, I just had a bad nightmare, that's it." He said sincerely, but I still noted the he was hiding something from me.

"About your mother?" Oops I already violated that line of privacy. But I couldn't control it, it was an impulse.

"Yeah. I called her during my sleep right?" he said admitting something.

"Yeah. You well, not screamed her name, but you pronounced it very loudly" I said getting up.

"Sorry I scared you like that, ready to go?" he said avoiding my eyes.

"Totally" I responded standing up.

We got out as quickly as we could of that building. None of us talked during the trip back to my house. We never pronounced what just had happen. We just let the silence cover the infinite hole that the events of a couple of minutes ago made. It was a weird silence, not one of those comfortable-space-filler silences. This was a silence made of pure sadness. The entire night was totally ruined.

When we arrived to my house, it was utterly early. It wasn't even 11 pm. I hated to arrive early to my house. Is not that I don't like being at home, but well my entire life has been worries and worries and when finally I'm having fun, the night gets ruined.

I because of that fact, that I didn't said good bye. As soon as the car pulled, I got down of the car, intending not to look back. But as the world loves me, Anthony got down of his car as fast as he could and, again, he grabbed my arm.

"Now what?" I said very pissed at him. In that moment I really hated him.

"Wait, I know I'm being rude, but…" he managed to say but I instantly cutted him off.

"No really? Hell yes you are being rude! You know..." I said snapping my arm from his grip and putting it on my hip. "For the first time in my life I have been very happy because of something and you know what?" I shouted pissed "You ruined it! Thank you so much Anthony!" and then I ran. I didn't care that I made him sad I was just so mad that he broke my happiness.

"Go away Anthony and never appear again!" I shouted as I shutted the door behind me. When I realized what I just did, I felt worse. I ran to my room and shuted the door behind me. I was so…pained. I wanted to go down and hug him so badly, but I was too proud to admit that. So instead of apologizing I cried the whole night.

**********************

My eyes hurted like hell the next morning. I looked like I was a dead coming to life. My hair was messy, my eyes were swollen, I had a headache that seemed like my head was going to explode, and my lips were dry as my mouth was too. I looked awful, and my appearance described how I felt inside too. I felt like crying more, but my eyes will kill me if I did that again. It was Monday now. I had slept the whole weekend, because of my tiredness I hadn't really gone ok. I really didn't felt like going to school and being bothered by the jerkys. So instead of getting ready to school, I went to the bathroom and washed my face.

I washed it slowly, rubbing delicately the soap on every muscle of my face. Taking extremely care in my eyes. I didn't want to feel worse with soap on them. When I finished washing them I went to the kitchen. I felt like some cereal will clear my head a bit. The events of this weekend were to vivid and too horrible. From happiness came the sadness. I mean cant my life be a bit happy?

When I was serving my cereal, the phone rang. My mother and Sophie were gone so I guess it was my mother, who called to know if I was better.

"Hello?" I said munching some cereal.

"Good morning, Hannah" a voice that seemed not so mysterious answered.

"Morning, who's this?" I asked not really interested. My thoughts were wandering around not focusing too much on stuff.

Silence

After two minutes I wondered if the person in the next line was still there. Not really into talking, I hanged out the phone and went to sit by the couch and saw some TV. The TV therapy was like a cure. The programs we awful, but that relaxed me and helped me get some rest. I didn't realize that I was falling asleep. After a few minutes watching the TV everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in the middle of the darkness. I wasn't feeling bad nor good. I felt nothing, I felt empty. I was searching for something, but I didn't know what it was. The only thing I knew is that the thing I was searching for was very important to me. I ran desperately for hours, or that's what I felt.

Suddenly a big strike of light blinded me. I was incapable of moving, I felt anxious, desperate, sad, happy, joyous, excited, angry, mad. I felt everything. I snapped out of it and then returned to run. I started running again because I was scared of feeling. I didn't want to suffer all over again, for something useless.

My thoughts were coming all over again, since we met, the first time I saw him, the thoughts of him, his eyes. I saw and felt everything when I first met him. Those emotions were there in my heart. But I didn't want to accept them. I was in love with Alex, I wanted Alex to be real, and I wanted to stay with him forever. I didn't wanted to be with someone that confused me, that mad me feel happy and then made me cry.

In other hand I had Anthony, I wasn't sure what to feel for him in this moments. He mad me feel a lot of things at the same time that I didn't knew what to do. I was happy, but then he turned serious and then he hurted me. What was I supposed to feel for him? What? Drown in my own feelings I started to cry in my dream it felt so real…

"Hannah" the familiar voice called. I turned around I know who it was, the thing that shocked me the most, was that I wanted that person to be with me right now. "Are you ok?" He asked helping me get up of the couch. It was colder now. I wasn't sure what time it was. I just knew it wasn't as early as it was when I fell asleep. Here in Canada it was obvious that the cold wouldn't affect me, but now when I felt it, it gave me chills.

"Are you cold?" he said grabbing my arm and helping me incorporate better in the couch.

"Y-yes" I said chattering. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked suddenly realizing who I was taking to.

"I was passing by and I decide to come and say hi. Your door wasn't locked. So I came in, is that ok?" he asked realizing that he could go to jail.

"Yeah is ok" I said yawning. I was feeling so much better at least for the physical part. My head was just a big mess. What but what was he doing here? I mean this is a stranger what is a stranger doing in my house?

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked realizing the action.

"Is ok, I wont hurt you." He said in a weird accent. If I wasn't that scared I would had bursted laughing.

"Mm" was the only thing he said. He stayed silent and quiet. I was wondering if to call the police or first hit him with something very hard on his head.

"To be honest. I am let's say, I know your father. And I know what he did to you" he suddenly said in a hurry. HE IS WHAT?! I had to sit, this was too much to get. He knew who my father was. But who is he?

I looked at him confused. He saw it too, because he sat besides me and he grabbed my hand. He started rubbing his finger.

"I know is hard to believe it, but your father is not dead. Hannah he wants you back. I don't know if you can trust him, but I came here to protect you. I-I I think is not safe for you to be around alone. I know is hard to understand just try to understand me. I wish I could explain everything to you, to make the things clear, but I can't. Not now, I will. I promise, but soon." He finished looking me in the eyes. I just couldn't believe it. He wasn't dead; he wanted to hurt me again. I don't him near me or my family.

"Hannah? Are you ok?" he asked worried because of my cold reaction.

"No" was all I could answer. I was trying really hard to focus and not loosing my conscious.

"I promise he wont touch you or your family." He said solemnly. Somehow behind all that confusion I felt. I knew he was a person I could trust to. It didn't matter that he scared me in the restaurant, he was helping me now and that was what counted. I would have to trust him and I did. As soon as I realized this, all my fears went. Like they were blown by the air.

"Thanks" I muttered. He heard me because he smiled.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For coming to help me. I don't really know you, but I feel that I can trust you. And these days I haven't felt like this. Its weird, but I feel relieved that I can trust someone without lying" I said realizing that I felt joyous inside. As the though of looking at my father's fierce eyes made me shudder. Leon saw it too.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I couldn't tell him that I was scared not cold, actually the cold felt numb on my skin. It was as if I was immune to it.

"Yeah, a bit" I lied. I never did it, but this required different and more aggressive moves.

"OK, I have a very good medicine for the cold" Leon said directing himself and me to the kitchen. He had handed me a very big poncho, I didn't recognized it so I guess it was my mother's. I was feeling better, not because of the poncho, but because he was taking care of me. I had never been taken care of, so this felt nice.

"Please don't try to kill me" I teased.

"I'll try" he chuckled. Something good was coming from the stove; he didn't let me see what he was preparing. So I just closed my eyes and smelled. It was a sweet yet strong aroma. It was, as Bella said, dazzling. I cant believe I still remember the characters of a book. I had never been so fond to a book. But god! Twilight was any book. I silently laughed at my dorkiness.

"So how are you feeling?" he said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Physically or mentally?" I said.

"Both" he answered adding something to the mixture in the stove. It seemed like an aromatic branch of something but I wasn't sure. The only thing that I was sure of is that it smelled marvelously.

"Physically, I'm perfect. That nap, was rejuvenating, not that im old but it helped me a lot. In the other hand, my head is just a mess" I blurted amazed by my honesty.

"Well is ok, I guess it should pass. As they say time cures anything." He said softly.

"I guess so..." I said sinking in my thoughts again. He came and sat in from of me on the table. He was breathtaking, not that I was feeling like flirting, but he was handsome. Leon was wearing a black sweater that made his blue eyes shine. Wait this time his eyes where a bit darker, grey. "Your eyes change color?" I asked randomly. I wasn't really interested, I just wanted to talk. That will help me not think and that's what I needed.

"Yeah…" he chuckled and then continued "My eyes are those weird eyes that change color with the station of the years. In spring an summer my eyes are green, in autumn my eyes are grey and in winter my eyes are blue. Is weird that my eyes are still grey. I thought they would have changed by now." He said so quickly that I had to really listen to him because if not I would have any idea of he has said just now.

"Oh well, I think they are nice, no beautiful. I like them a lot" I blurted and then blushed because this sudden honesty made me say thing that I shouldn't.

"Thank you" he said smiling.

"Ready" he said standing up. He poured something on a couple of cups. The he returned to his seat again and sat. "I don't know if this will help, but it does to me. So enjoy" he said handing me a cup. It looked suspicious.

"What's this?" I asked making a face.

"Taste it you will like it" he encouraged me.

"O-ok" I said doubting and then I drank it. An explosion of flavors occurred on my mouth. It was delicious. IT was creamy yet tasty, it had a body it was hot but sweet. It was the medicine I needed. It was hot cocoa. It wasn't the traditional hot cocoa; it was a different yet delicious new one. It was weird to drink this in this time of the year, but hell! It made me feel tons and tons better. "Wow! This is delicious!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks" he said drinking also.

"I never imagined something like this. You are like…like…well i´m not sure what you are but you sure help me a lot. Thanks a lot Leon. Thanks for being here with me" I finally managed to say. Relieved that I could express myself I gulped the whole thing.

"Do you feel better?" he said looking happy.

"Definitely" I answered.

"Good!" he said smiling at me. "Want some more?" he said pointing at my now, empty cup.

"Yes, please" I said and when I realized the way I answered it made me remember when I was a child that my mother always told me to answer like that. Immediately I started to laugh.

"What is it so funny?" he asked handing me, again, my full cup.

"Nothing" I said half-laughing.

"Oh well" said joining the laugh club too.

"So..." he said trying no tot laugh. "What are you going to do today?" he asked.

"Well I have to go to work and I have…" then I trailed off. I remembered that I have piano lessons today and that was my biggest secret.

"Yes?" he asked. Oh hell I was tired of secrets besides he was way older than me. He should be able to keep a secret.

"I have piano lessons." I answered frankly. Better honesty and happiness, that lies and sadness.

"You play the piano?" he asked amazed by his discovery.

"Yeah I have been playing it since I was six" I said feeling better.

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

"Totally" I said sipping the last of my cocoa.

"Well so can I you show me?" he said pleading. He was funny when he did it.

"Sure, but I don't have a piano over here. You can come with me and see me practice, if you want to of course." I offered him.

"I will to love to go, of course if you want me to" he answered back teasing.

"Yeah it's fine for me" I said finally standing up. I felt like if an enormous rock was lifted off of my shoulders…Sophie! I forgot about her. It will be nice to pick her up. Besides she won't walk to home and I could take her to have a snack at the bistro. Yeah that was a good idea.

"Leon can I ask you a favor?" I suddenly asked, reviving from my focus.

"Yeah" he said.

"Can we go and pick up Sophie to her school?" I asked gazing at hi clear eyes.

"Sure. When does she goes out?" he asked looking at his wrist watch.

"She goes out at two twenty pm" I said

"Well we better get going if you want to find her." he said showing me the hour. It was quarter to two we had some time, but we have to hurry.

"Yeah just let me have a girl moment please" I pleaded not really interested in his answer.

"Sure. Ill be waiting here in TV ok?" he shouted me on my way to the bathroom.

"Yeah" I shouted back.

That shower I took was one of the strangest and weirdest of all. I showered as quickly as I could, but as always the shower had a relaxing effect on me that made me took more time to shower. I was so happy, not as always but different. I put my favorite shampoo on my hair and washed it slowly mixing it and making foam and bubbles. Then I dedicated the rest of the time washing my body. When I finished this I rinsed myself and launched myself on a towel to my room. I picked the uniform, which I loved, and putted it on. I looked stunning, besides the fact that I was wearing a skirt, but o well that was the least thing I was thinking in that moment. Then I grabbed my black toe-tall boots and ran downstairs.

When I got down the stair and grabbed my jacked I got a wide eye look. I just laughed, and then he laughed too.

"Wow you look hell different" he admitted on the way to Sophie's school.

"Yeah, but I like it" I said looking outside the window.

All the way toward Sophie school we chattered laughed and made stupid jokes. I never laughed this much in my entire life. When we arrived it was a bit early so we stayed in the car.

"What's your favorite music?" I asked him. I realized now, that everything about the confidence was ok, but I barely knew him. And well I was a curious person, so I had no escape.

"That depends on my mood" he answered back.

"Well right now, what is your favorite?" I asked now intrigued.

"Mmmm, well right now I'm listening Simple Plan" he said turning to look at me.

"You like simple plan?" I said incredously.

"Yeah, and what about you? What kind of music do you like?" he said also curious.

"I don't like pop, rock, hardcore or any kind of that music, but this days I have been really interested in the lyrics of Evanescence" I admitted.

"Evanescence has nice and sensible lyrics. I like her too, but I only listen to her when im in a relaxing mood" he said

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Well is already time, lets go pick Sophie" he said getting out of the car.

"Yes, but we better hurry because she is not expecting us and she may leave. So let's hurry" I said as I descended from the amazing car or I should say truck. This guy had a huge truck that instead of being. I went to the back of the truck just to look at the name of the model. It was called a Cayenne. It seemed like the truck said all around, expensive.

"Hey Hannah" Leon said catching up with me as we went to the gates of the school. It was almost time so we waited outside of them.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Have you thought in a reasonable explanation for your sister about me?" he asked in his weird accent. T o be honest I haven't and that made me worried. What was I going to tell her? That he was my friend? Boyfriend? NO THAT WASN'T DEFINETLY AN OPTION. But what can I say?

"I guess, I will tell her probably the truth" I admitted. It was the best; I was a new and sincere Hannah.

"And can I know what the truth is?" he asked moving side to side.

"Well we will say that you are nothing more than a mere friend to me or sort of. Anyways she will buy it. Believe me." I said trying to convince myself that this will work.

The kids started to flood out of the building. They were so much that they automatically shoved me off of were I was just a couple of minutes ago. The kids started to push me away from Leon. The pulled me into the fence and they were smashing me. I was running out of air, until a firm grip helped me out of that mess.

"Are you ok?" Leon asked wide-eyed.

"Y-yeah, thanks" I breathed out. We were out of the reach of nay of the other kids, it was impressive the amount of little gremlins running around. I tried to find Sophie, but she was nowhere to be seen. The noise was so big I wasn't heard. "Sophie! Sophie!" I shouted swimming through the intense mass of loud and noisy mother and children.

"Sophie! Sophie!" Leon shouted too. But the noise was too much. We ran out of breath too early so we stepped aside and took a long breath.

"She is nowhere to be seen" I said after all the flood of people decreased.

"Had she gone home?" Leon wondered out loud. When he recognized what he just said he looked at me apologetically.

"Is ok we will find her" I said unsure. My voice wasn't supporting me too much because Leon wasn't fooled he knew that I wasn't sure of that.

"Let's go and search for her in the car it will be faster. Maybe she went out and I don't know, walked with a friend" Leon suggested moving towards the car. I followed him to the car when i heard a familiar laugh. I thought it could be someone else, but it was too familiar. I wondered who it was so i turned around, and relieved approached to the sound. It was Sophie i saw her laughing loud. She seemed she was talking to someone else, but the tree didn't let me see who it was.

"Leon" i shouted back we were almost half away from the car so we weren't really far. "I found her" i said walking towards her. "I'm going to go ahead ok?" i said not really interested in his answer.

"Yeah" he shouted back.

"Thank Goodness" i said under my breath. I was almost there, she was there, and she wasn't lost. Saying this in my head felt like a rock has been lifted off of my shoulders. I was almost there just a couple of steps more.

"Sophie!" i breathed out when i was just behind her. The person she was talking to was talking by his cell phone so he was giving us his back. When she turned to see who it was she got shocked to see me. Her eyes got all wide. She looked funny, she wasn't expecting me. Obviously.

"Han?! What are you doing here?" she asked with her eyes wide.

"Cant a sister do something nice in a while. I wanted to pick you up today, is that something bad?" I said in a hurry. I was so relieved she was ok.

"No, I mean yeah, but weren't you supposed to be sleeping or being knocked off in the house?" she said with a nervous voice. Was she hiding something form me?

"Well yeah, but I feel so much better that I decided to do something nice for you, besides I have to go to work, so I was wondering if you will like a snack from the bistro" I pointed out. Leon cached up with me. He smiled. A sly smile, kinda smug.

"OH, Bonjour Sophie" Leon said offering his hand for a shake of hands. Sophie got a bit blushed. She was embarrassed! Oh my!

"Hello" she said shyly. Was she moving her eyelashes?! Yeesh Sophie is flirting with Leon! When she saw him, she automatically shoved from my side to Leon's. She giggled. My Sophie was growing fast.

"Well Sophie I…"Anthony said turning back. We stared at each other fro what seemed a long time. Sophie was shocked too.

"Can you explain what are you doing here?" I said panicking Leon just froze beside me. For how his expression was, he knew everything or mostly.

"Hannah I'm sorry it wasn't my intention….I swear…is just that…" he started to said but I cut him out.

"I don't care. Lets go" I said grabbing Sophie by her arm and walking away. My day finally was better and now this?

"Hannah wait let me explain" he said grabbing my arm strongly. Leon saw that and he put his hand on top of his.

"Let her go" he said in a voice full of authority.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed gazing at Leon.

"That's none of your business" Leon still said full of authority. Some edge on his voice did mean what he said.

"Hannah please, let me explain" he pleaded letting me go.

"Leon, please head towards the car. Ill be there in just a sec" I said gesturing Sophie to him.

"Bye An" Sophie muttered behind me.

"Bye" he said dryly.

"What do you want? I am sick of this, for the very first time in my life I opened myself and what did I got? I got hurted if this is going to happen then I rather die alone" I said almost shouting. Some mother stared a t me confused, but they didn't interfere.

"I know, but talking about my mother is complicated and I…" he said.

"You think your life is hard? God you wouldn't survive if you were in place. So don't come winning when the first problem happens. You know Anthony I believed in you, but now I despise you with all my heart" I said swallowing hard. I never insulted a person and now I was feeling guilty.

"I wish I could say something, but I don't know the words to express my regret" he said looking down. "I never wanted to say this, I swear." He said to me finally looking me in the eyes. The shade in his eyes was full of honesty and regrets that it hurted. I said so many bad things to him not even knowing his story. But I felt betrayed I didn't even know why, but I couldn't think properly right now. I needed time and space. We stayed in silence what seemed like a long time.

"You know Anthony…" I said forcing him with my voice to look at me. His eyes were full of concern but mostly of confusing. Maybe my voice warned him of something but I wasn't sure what did. "For the first time in my life I had faith in someone. You were that someone, you gave me faith. Something on you made me think that maybe my horrible life wasn't so bad. But with your actions you threw my faith away" I finished trying hard not to cry. "Right now I can't decide anything. I need some time. Good bye" I said as I ran away.

When I arrived to the car Leon and Sophie were talking animatedly, as soon as I got in the car they stopped. "No please continue. I'm ok don't worry" I reassured them trying to show my best smile. Thank goodness they followed my advice because in only a matter of seconds they continued to talk about gummy bears. If I wouldn't feel like this I will have laughed at their silly topic, but I wasn't in the condition of laughing.

I knew what I felt. My heart and my head weren't tricked that easily. I hated Anthony. I hated him because he made me trust him and now he broke me apart. That's what my mind repeated over and over again. But my heart told me the contrary. I was very aware of what I felt towards Anthony. I was in love with him. I couldn't change that. My heart told me that I could forgive him, that maybe he did that because of a reason a very good reason. My entire body was in a war my heart versus my mind. What should I do? I sat in the back of the car alone. Sophie was chatting animatedly with Leon.

We came to an abrupt stop. I hadn't noticed that my tears were giving up on me. Sophie came in the back of the car. She made the most abrupt moment. I never imagined this will ever happen. She hugged me. She hugged me strongly and firmly. I never expected Sophie to comfort me, but I don't deny it felt good. She had some charm that made every sad feeling go away. Maybe what granny said was true. Two broken hearts, have the ability to cure people. Sophie was broken, she had leukemia, she was going to die. She was in pain always even thought she thought we didn't noticed, but she was always smiling no matter what. She had the courage to fight no matter what the result was. I was shame less compared to her. I wanted to become like Sophie, I wanted to be like her. I want to fight and don't care what the result is. I want to be strong and I will. With Anthony entering my life I lost my priority, Sophie. She is the only reason for me to continue my agonizing journey. She is the main reason of everything. I want her to be happy. And form now on I won't allow myself make Sophie sad.

"I'm ok" I said freeing myself from her hands. They were weak, but yet strong.

"Are you sure?" she said worry showing in her eyes.

"Totally" I said founding a new force in my soul. I knew that I could fight. Anthony will be a part of my past, the past that will be buried somewhere deep inside me.

"Well now that everyone is ok, can we go?" Leon said turning back. I haven't realized that we were parked like a block away form the bistro.

"Yeah" Sophie and I said in unison this made us crack really hard. SO we started laughing like crazy.

We got out of the car. Sophie got down first and then me. It was very comical to watch her ¨flirt¨ with Leon.

**Ok i have a major writter block any ideas how to continue this?**

**I really need some inspiration, im still on vacation break so i think i will be posting but when i return to school i dont promise anything ok?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Rani-chan **


End file.
